Destiny is a Tricky Thing
by Raei
Summary: Over the sixth year of schooling, Draco and Harry become friends. Time passes, fights arrise and subside, feelings are exposed. Will they ever get over their differences and become more than just friends? ((Slash, HP-DM, MS))
1. Chapter 1:: The Letter

I do not own any of these characters, though I do own the idea! CC Wanted!!  
  
Chapter 1:: The Letter  
  
Today was a blissfully warm and generally lovely day as Harry made his way to the exit of platform 9 ¾. Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts had just ended. As usual, Gryffindor had won the house cup, and the Quidditch tournament. It seemed to almost be a given that Gryffindor would win the house cup and the Quidditch tournament, Gryffindor had won both of those many consecutive years in a row.  
  
Following close behind Harry; Hermoine and Ron were bickering as per usual about something that wouldn't matter to most people, but it seemed to matter to them so Harry said nothing, he just let out a small sigh, smiled, and shook his head at them.  
  
Hermoine stopped abruptly beside Ron and huffed, "Honestly Ron, is there even the slightest chance that you could stop rubbing it in that you got the position of Head Boy next year and I didn't get Head Girl?"  
  
Ron stopped to think for a while, and took a deep breath and much to Hermoine's disappointment said, "Not likely Hermoine." and he flashed a radiant smile in her direction then turned his attention to Harry, who was a good few paces ahead of them and jogged up beside him.  
  
"Ron, you really should stop being so insufferably rude to her." Harry laughed.  
  
"Why? I love it when her cheeks go that lovely shade of pink when she gets mad at me – it's cute." Ron smirked. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "What was that for Harry?"  
  
"Nothing Ron, nothing."  
  
Ron and Hermoine had finally started dating during their sixth year, and had the same relationship they had before they were dating, but with the addition of make-up kisses, romance, and a slightly larger tolerance for each others attitudes.  
  
Hermoine decided to brush off Ron's response to her question and walked towards Harry and Ron, blatantly placing herself between them. They all walked in silence for a while, when Hermoine ventured the question that Harry dreaded most of all.  
  
"Are... are you going to stay with your Aunt and Uncle this summer Harry?"  
  
Harry's spirits had started to head in a downwards spiral at the mention of his Aunt and Uncle. He hated them both. He was forced to spend the summer with them every year because he had no other place to go. He had already asked Ron if it would be all right if he stayed a while with his family during summer, and the answer was negative. Ron's family was going on a vacation and they simply didn't have the room for him to stay.  
  
Harry sighed and started to walk slower, dreading the walk towards his already visible Uncle who had his arms crossed, and was looking down his nose at all the people who passed him by. "Yeah... I haven't got anywhere else to stay. I'm stuck with them again this year – who knows, maybe this year will be different. Maybe this year they'll notice me or something..."  
  
Ron shot Hermoine a look that caused her ears to go slightly pink and she diverted her eyes from him and instead looked at the ground.  
  
"I can ask my mum again if you can come with us if you'd like Harry." Ron offered. He knew how upset the Dursley's made Harry. They never gave him birthday presents, nor let him do anything that would be remotely fun. Harry was stuck looking after his Uncle, Aunt, and cousin all summer.  
  
"Nah, I know you don't have the room for me. It's all right – I'll manage. Maybe I'll owl Seamus or something and see if I can't spend some time with him. If not, I can always go to the Leaky Cauldron for a while. Don't see how that could hurt me..." Harry said looking sadly at the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Urhm... Harry? Why don't you come with me for the summer? I'm sure that my parents would let you come, and, and I'm sure that your Uncle would be delighted to not have to see you for the summer!" Hermoine offered she clearly felt bad for bringing up the subject of the summer.  
  
Harry was taken aback by her sudden offer. "Err... I'd love that Hermoine you know I would... but I wouldn't want to just barge in on your family for summer. That's kind of rude – and last minute-"Harry looked at Ron who looked slightly uncomfortable with the idea. "-I'll be fine at home. I'll owl you though if it starts to become too much though. I promise." Harry took her hand in his, "Thank-you for the offer though." Harry smiled and squeezed her hand.  
  
She smiled and nodded her head, slowly looking towards the ground as she did so. Ron put his arm around Hermoine's waist and smiled at Harry. "If you want, we're getting back a couple of weeks before school starts – you can come to my place for the last couple weeks of summer." He smiled even bigger this time, as he knew that Harry would gladly accept.  
  
"Sure! That would be awesome! Thanks for the offer. I'll tell Uncle Vernon as soon as I see him-" at that moment, Harry looked to his right to see his uncle standing over him in a huff.  
  
"Tell me what boy?"  
  
"Oh, um... Ron just asked me to stay at his place the last couple weeks of summer holidays. So I was wondering if it would be alright if I went." Harry smiled. Both Ron and Hermoine knew that he would go even if his Uncle objected to the idea.  
  
Vernon looked down his nose at the redhead, and sighed. "Yes, yes... whatever. Now get your things, and say goodbye to your-" Vernon scoffed and proceeded in plain view to look Hermoine and Ron up and down with an upturned lip barely visible from underneath his mustache "-friends. Petunia and Dudley are waiting in the car. Get a move on we don't have all day!"  
  
Harry nodded and watched his uncle waddle away. Harry looked at Ron and walked over to him with his arms open. Ron gratefully accepted the hug, smacking Harry on the back quite hard. Harry winced against the pain but didn't let anyone see his face. "Well then. See you soon Ron." Ron nodded. Harry then walked over to Hermoine and gently took her in his arms smiling. "Thank-you again for the offer. You've no clue how much it meant to me." He whispered in her ear, clearly not wanting Ron to hear the comment. She smiled as he kissed her cheek.  
  
Harry walked back to his trunk and Hedwig's cage, gathered everything up, and offered one last smile to his friends. "See you guys soon then. Remember to owl me!" He kept smiling and waved as best he could with his hand, which in turn shook Hedwig's cage around noisily. Ron and Hermoine laughed in perfect unison with each other and waved back.  
  
  
  
This year's summer was a long hot one. They hadn't had a summer as humid as this in a large number of years. Harry was thankful that Vernon had let him have his window open during the nights. He claimed that he 'May not like you Harry, but I'm not barbaric!" Figuring he was doing the world a great favor to let Harry have his window open at night so he wouldn't find a boy boiled to death the next morning.  
  
There was still 2 weeks left until Harry would be able to leave the Dursley's house and go to Ron's. He was counting down the days on his calendar. Each day passed, earned a giant black X.  
  
Harry was working on his summer homework, sitting in a pair of shorts he bought in Hogsmede and a simple white wife beater when Hedwig flew through the window bringing a nice breeze with her as she settled on the back of Harry's chair.  
  
"Oh hello Hedwig! I was beginning to think that you wouldn't ever come back to me." He cooed at her. She hooted back with appreciation and lovingly nipped at his finger. She hooted softly when Harry had failed to notice the piece of parchment tied to her leg. "Oh, sorry..." He sighed as he untied the parchment. "Wonder who this is from..."  
  
The writing on the front belonged to Draco. But why would Draco be sending him messages? Granted Harry and Draco had become friends last year, simply because they both lost the energy to constantly throw insults at each other. Harry thought it hard to imagine that Draco had tired of insulting Harry – something that could pass as a hobby. Harry sighed as he opened the parchment.  
  
"Potter,  
  
How's the summer going? Hope the muggles's aren't being too nice to you. (Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin Harry thought) Anyway, I hope that it isn't too hot where you are – it's bloody boiling at my house. I wouldn't wish this weather on anyone – no matter who it was.  
  
Since last year we've become friends – that sounds weird hey? Anyway, there were a few nights – as you would know, when we were sitting alone by the lake and just talking... I was wondering if there was anything more to those silences that happened when we were just you know – looking at each other. I'm not a poof – I get girls all the time, (Harry smiled at this, knowing that Draco was covering for himself. He even does it when he writes.) Just so you know. What I wanted to know was if you... erm... felt something or whatever you would call it. All I wanted to say was that I didn't feel anything and I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about me. You know, since I'm not a poof and all. Err... Yeah.  
  
Anyways – hope your doing okay, and all that friendship bull. Write back.  
  
Draco"  
  
Harry smiled as he put down the parchment. It was common knowledge that Harry was gay. He was caught last year in a very compromising position with another sixth year student named Cole when they thought that everyone was out at Hogsmede. Harry was glad that the person who caught them was Ron – at that time, it was a big deal. If it had been anyone else, Harry always thought that life at Hogwarts would be a lot different. But, the news spread. Not by Ron, but by Cole. And soon enough everyone knew. It didn't seem to matter to anyone else that Harry was gay, it seemed to already be known, – this just put a seal on the rumor. Girls still threw themselves at the raven-haired boy, knowing full well that he didn't swing that way. Ron decided it was because of Harry's "brilliant green eyes, dashing looks, smashing body, and sexy hair." That joke between them never went any further. But Ron always bugged Harry about it every now and then.  
  
Harry picked up a new quill and began to write Draco back.  
  
"Draco,  
  
Life here is as good as it can be. The muggles's aren't nice to me – that should live up to your expectations I suppose? Yeah, the weather is hot, and it pains me greatly that you wouldn't ever want to wish something horrible like the weather for instance, on someone else! What has happened to you Draco? You've gone soft.  
  
Regarding the nights down by the lake... No I don't really recall 'feeling anything' for you. I know you're not a poof, but wouldn't one night with me be splendid?! Hah!! Just kidding Draco, don't get your knickers in a twist. I don't think any different of you Draco now than I did before. Don't rush to conclusions. How long has that burning question been hanging in your mind?  
  
I'm doing fine – hope you are as well and 'all that friendship bull. And please, since we're friends now – call me Harry, Mr. Potter if you're nasty. Haha! Couldn't resist, sorry.  
  
Harry"  
  
Harry folded up the letter and placed it inside his desk. Hedwig hooted at him as if asking, "You don't think I'm strong enough to fly again?"  
  
"Oh alright Hedwig. Here you go." Harry said as he tied the parchment to her leg. He pet her head and smiled. "Be safe."  
  
((Let me know what you think of the first Chapter... be kind! ;;;)) 


	2. Chapter 2:: Acceptance

I do not own any of these characters, though I do own the idea! CC Wanted!!  
  
Chapter 2:: Acceptance  
  
The two weeks that Harry had to wait until he was able to go to Ron's had come and gone. Harry had received an owl from Ron telling Harry to pack his things and be ready for him to come get him Tuesday at 11:30am. Harry had packed his things 2 days early in anticipation. He knew that Mrs. Weasley was going to come in a normal car to get him so as to not create a huge kerfuffle. The Weasley family loved him like a son, and would do anything to make sure that Harry was happy. They all knew of his homosexuality and were quite accepting of it. He assured Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie that he wasn't attracted to them – they all gave relieved sighs. The only one who was upset about it was Ginny. She had a crush on Harry. Harry told her with a smile that if he was to ever change his mind about his sexual preference, that she would be the first to know. She seemed satisfied with this comment, and gleefully skipped away.  
  
The day that he was to go to Ron's came. Harry was so excited; he got up early, made the Dursley's breakfast and cleaned what he thought he should clean. He made sure they were happy and didn't make a fuss when Mrs. Weasley came to pick him up.  
  
At 11:30, the doorbell rang and Harry jumped out of his chair and to the door. He tried not to seem so overjoyed as he practically ran to the door. He greeted Mrs. Weasley and Ron with a smile and told them he would be right down with his things. Mrs. Weasley hadn't tried to make conversation with the Dursley's, but busied herself talking to Ron about the Head Boy position he gained. Ron groaned and rolled his eyes at his mother and received a quick slap on the arm.  
  
"Talking about Head Boy was she?" Harry laughed as he walked down the stairs bringing all his things behind him.  
  
"Yeah... You ready to go? I'm starving." Ron pouted.  
  
"Yeah, just let me say bye to the 'family'." Harry said. With that, Harry turned towards the kitchen, yelled "BYE!" and shuffled everyone out of the door. Vernon muttered something that sounded like "Good riddance." as Harry locked the door behind him.  
  
The car ride to Ron's wasn't especially interesting. The conversation consisted of Head Boy, School Supplies, School Clothing, and so on. As they reached Ron's house, Harry spotted Hermoine in the garden planting flowers with Ginny. Once the car was parked, he ran from the car and toppled onto a very surprised Hermoine.  
  
"Harry! It's so good to see you!" She laughed as they hugged tightly. Ginny only looked at Harry with red cheeks. Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny's cheek.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you too Ginny." Harry smiled. Ginny proceeded to turn 15 shades of red and ran into the house.  
  
Harry, Hermoine, and Ron all took a hold of various items belonging to Harry and began to walk towards the house to drop all of the things off in Ron's room. The trio spent the rest of the afternoon talking about their summers. Soon enough, Harry was lost in thought, as Ron and Hermoine started to talk about 'couple things' as they called it. All of sudden, Harry smiled and sighed looking down at the ground with pink cheeks.  
  
Hermoine looked at Harry with a quizzical look in her eyes and said, "What was that about?"  
  
Harry snapped his head up and looked at a very confused Ron and Hermoine. "Oh... nothing... I was just thinking." He managed to say before his face turned a very bright scarlet red.  
  
"I know that look. You're thinking about a guy aren't you! Oh tell us who it is Harry!" Hermoine started.  
  
"I was no-"  
  
"You were too!" Ron cut him off. Harry looked between his two friends faces, his emerald eyes were huge, and he then looked down again.  
  
"Okay... I was thinking about a guy." Harry blushed a deeper shade of red.  
  
"Ah-ha! I told you! Who is it?!" Hermoine said excitedly.  
  
"I... err... well... it's..."  
  
"Out with it!" Ron laughed at Harry's sudden loss of words.  
  
"It... It's Draco. He sent me a letter this summer, and, and I was just thinking about the letter..." Harry said with his head in his hands. "Really? What did the letter say? Anything interesting?" Hermoine ventured.  
  
Harry slowly took his head out of his hands and looked at his friends. They weren't taken aback by the thought that he was thinking about Draco. He looked at them for a moment then started to speak in an almost whisper. "He just... err... we spent a couple nights by the lake talking and-" Hermoine jabbed Ron in the stomach before he could say anything. Harry looked up at Ron and smiled. "No Ron, nothing happened. We were just talking, and Draco wrote me to make sure I didn't 'feel anything' for him... that's all."  
  
"And what did you say to him?" Ron leaned in closer.  
  
"Oh... I told him I didn't recall feeling anything for him." Harry blushed.  
  
Hermoine took in a breath as she began to speak, completely ignoring the looks she received from Ron before she was finished. "We all know that is a lie! Of course you feel something for Draco! He's absolutely gorgeous! I mean he does have a mean streak that's got to be worked on. But it's nothing you can't handle. You are the infamous Harry Potter after all!"  
  
Harry blushed even deeper than before. Was it possible to be redder than he was at that very moment? Probably...  
  
"I..." there was no use defending himself "Okay, okay! I do like Draco. I have for a year or so now. I just – I don't know if he swings that way. Oh god! I can't believe I'm saying this aloud..." Harry buried his head in his hands and felt his cheeks burning.  
  
"Well... I'll tell you one thing. But you didn't hear it from me. Draco – well he swings that way and then some Harry." Ron proudly announced as he stood up.  
  
Both Harry and Hermoine bolted to their feet and yelled "WHAT?!"  
  
"Yeahhh! I caught him one night with some guy from Hufflepuff. He made me swear not to tell anyone. So... my natural first instinct was to tell EVERYONE. But with the pleading look on his face – well... I couldn't do it. I just nodded and walked away like it wasn't a big deal."  
  
Harry fell back into his chair absolutely shocked. "Wow..." was all that he could manage to say. Hermoine didn't even have words. The color had been drained from her face as she sat down.  
  
Hermoine took a deep breath, as if to clear her mind and then said, "So Draco – the lady killer is what, gay? Bisexual?"  
  
"I'd have to say gay. I've never really seen him with any girls. And if any girl had been with him they would have told everyone. Girls are like that." He immediately regretted that when Hermoine shot him a glare. Hermoine was about to launch into a tirade, "All girls are NOT like that Ron! I'm not like that. I certainly wouldn't tell anyo-" Ron kissed her and that kiss immediately stopped her from talking. Whenever Ron kissed her it seemed to have a silencing effect on Hermoine. So she sat in her chair with her eyes wide and her lips still puckered.  
  
"I know you're not like that 'Moine. I was just saying – SOME girls are like that. Don't assume that that was what I meant. You do that too often." Smiled Ron.  
  
"I, err... I'm sorry..." Hermoine smiled sheepishly and immediately looked down at her skirt and began to fuss with the hemline.  
  
"DINNER!!!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she stood outside of the back door.  
  
"Do me a favor guys... err... don't tell anyone about this conversation? Please?" Harry pleaded.  
  
Ron and Hermoine smiled, nodded, and started to walk towards the house holding hands. Harry soon joined them.  
  
((Next chapter will be up damn soon! Creative juices are flowing! Let me know what you think? Be kind! I'm new at FanFic... Haha!!! ;;;)) 


	3. Chapter 3:: The Embrace

Chapter 3:: The Embrace  
  
The two weeks spent at Ron's had come and gone in an instant. There were 2 days left before they all had to go back to Hogwarts. This meant, that there was shopping to be had, books to be bought, and clothing to be washed.  
  
Ron, Hermoine, and Harry had decided to go together to Diagon Alley and get a few things that they needed for school. The morning was crisp, but the excitement of the following year didn't falter. Harry had separated from the group, and started to walk along the street busying himself by looking into store windows and marveling at all the new items that had been stocked up since their last visit there. Harry emerged from a store carrying a small package. He was looking down at it and smiling and didn't notice who he was walking into. Harry walked headfirst into Draco and stumbled back. Neither of them had been looking forward and had both received a jolt when they collided.  
  
Draco had the same haircut, but wore a face that was different than it was when Harry last saw him. He seemed to mature over the summer. It looked as if he had been through a great change in his life. Harry pushed it aside.  
  
"Hello Pot – err... hello Harry." Draco corrected himself; his silver eyes still seemed to be cold. Since his complexion was so fair, Harry could see that his cheeks were turning a light shade of pink, obviously from the fact that he had just walked right into Harry without knowing.  
  
So he had received the letter.  
  
Harry blushed and smiled at Draco. "Hello Draco. How are you? Have a good summer I suspect."  
  
Draco merely nodded as he responded, "I'm fine. Summer was... fine."  
  
Harry could tell that something was bothering Draco by the tone in which he answered Harry, but he didn't dare push the matter any further. He just looked into those beautiful silver eyes and smiled.  
  
"Good then. Excited about this year?" he asked as they turned and walked back in the direction that Harry had just come from.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." Draco was looking in another direction. He was watching a woman help her son pick out his very first broomstick, Draco was smiling. He then turned to Harry, with the reminisce of a smile still on his lips. "And you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty excited. It's our seventh and final year Draco! After this, we'll be fully qualified. Though it will be sad leaving everyone at Hogwarts after graduation..." Harry sighed.  
  
"Possibly. I don't know how many people I would miss when we leave. Maybe a few people..." He looked purposefully away from Harry and into the sky.  
  
Harry looked up as well. There was nothing in the sky but clouds. He then looked at Draco and noticed that his cheeks were turning pink again. Harry smiled to himself. What had gotten into Draco? Why was he blushing?  
  
Draco suddenly down and at the little box Harry was holding. "What's in there?"  
  
"Oh... it's nothing, something I hope to give to a friend. That's all."  
  
"You hope to give it to? Who's the friend?"  
  
"Yeah. Well... I don't know if h-" Harry stopped himself "If they will accept it. That's all."  
  
Draco noticed that Harry decisively left out whom the friend was. It didn't matter, whatever the gift was he was sure that it was small, and cheap. Harry decided to change the subject.  
  
"Did you get the letter that I sent you?"  
  
Draco stopped in mid-stride. "Yes." His voice wasn't as strong then as it had been before hand.  
  
"Honestly Draco, what is wrong with you today? You don't seem like yourself." Harry managed to say as Draco abruptly turned the corner into a store.  
  
Harry turned and began to follow Draco. He was determined to find out what was wrong with him. Harry stopped. Then it dawned on him... maybe he had lied when he said he didn't have feelings for him when he wrote the letter. Maybe he was secretly hoping that Harry had feelings for him, and denying it was his way of finding out. Stupid way to find out Harry thought to himself. Still, he had an idea.  
  
Draco had stopped and was looking at a small moving figurine of a werewolf. He was no doubt reminded of Lupin, and began to walk up the stairs to a rather secluded part of the store, which contained books that no one was interested in. Harry took this chance to follow him up into the room. As he entered the room, Draco simply stood reading through a book. Harry walked up behind him and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. Much to his surprise, Draco didn't move. He didn't flinch at the touch, or try to walk away. He just breathed a little bit faster and tried to control himself.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong...?" Harry walked around in front of Draco to see that his eyes were brimming with tears. He was holding the book upside down. "Draco...?"  
  
Draco looked up from the book and moved his head gracefully to face Harry. "What?" he managed to say in a hoarse voice, holding back the tears.  
  
"What's wrong with y-" Harry whispered, but was cut off by Draco dropping the book and nearly falling into Harry arms. Draco started to cry uncontrollably with racking sobs. Harry wasn't quite sure what to do, so he put his arms carefully around the crying boy. Harry's heart was beating so fast that he felt like it was about to burst from his chest. He hoped that Draco wouldn't feel his heart pounding underneath his shirt. Harry and Draco stood in an embrace until Draco stopped crying. Harry took his arm and walked over to the chairs that were standing in the corner, the boys sat down.  
  
Draco began to wipe his face with his cloak. He looked up at Harry and was startled at the amount of emotion that was in his eyes. Harry was concerned about him. He didn't think that he would be...  
  
"I'm sorry..." Draco whispered gutturally and cleared his throat. He looked down at the wooden floorboards blankly.  
  
Harry blushed "It's alright... What's wrong though?"  
  
Draco shifted in his chair. Harry was sure that he was going to get up and leave. "My... my mother just... err... recently died..." Draco was stifling back another sob and looked up at the ceiling praying that if he did that the tears would go back into his body.  
  
Harry sat in the chair for another moment and ventured to say that he was sorry, but knew that he wasn't the cause of Draco's pain, so he decided against it. "Oh..." was all that he could manage.  
  
Draco looked over at Harry and smiled, a tear escaped and began to roll down his cheek. "Thank-you for not saying that you were sorry. I hate it when people say that." He managed a small laugh.  
  
"Err... you're welcome. I think." Harry smiled. Draco began to laugh. Harry just realized that he had never heard Draco laugh before. He had only heard him utter the single syllable "Hah" once and a while. It made him happy to know that he could make the Ice King laugh.  
  
"Harry...?"  
  
Harry looked up from his thoughts and into silver eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"Don't... don't tell anyone about this okay? About my Mum..." Harry noticed that he hadn't asked him to not say anything about the hug they shared. His spirits lifted a little bit as he smiled kindly at Draco.  
  
"Sure thing. Consider it forgotten."  
  
"Thanks..." Draco smiled back at him. He took a deep breath and walked towards the window. "You know, I didn't think that her death would affect me this much. I always thought I wouldn't be upset, considering she was sometimes an ungrateful git." Draco scoffed, very much like his father. "But... she's my mum. When I heard of her death I was completely shocked. I kept thinking they were lying. I kept screaming at them, telling them to not lie about something so serious. I made it back to my room and completely broke down. I couldn't stop crying and screaming. No one came near me for a while..." Draco snorted.  
  
Harry hadn't expected Draco to tell him anything about her death; he wasn't going to ask about it either. He just sat there in silence and listened to him.  
  
"Then when I received your letter... for the first time in days I laughed. You have a talent for that you know, being a moron." Harry was about to protest, but soon decided that it was the truth. "You, out of all people noticing that something was wrong with me. Why did you notice? What made you notice?"  
  
Harry stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "I don't know. I just did. You seemed different, that's all."  
  
Draco walked over to him and stood mere inches from his face. "You know what I said in the letter... about not being a poof?" Harry's heart began to race. He wasn't sure if he should test his voice, so he nodded instead – looking into the silver eyes. "....I lied." 


	4. Chapter 4:: Minty Breath

Chapter 4:: Minty Breath  
  
When Ron told Harry that Draco was gay he only half believed him. Ron wasn't reliable enough with stories that big. He was constantly making things up, so Harry almost pushed it aside after he had thought about what Ron said to him. Now the truth had come, and from the very person. Harry's cheeks went bright red and he looked down at the floor. His heart was still pounding.  
  
He could feel Draco's breath on his face. "Oh."  
  
"That's all you can manage? A simple 'oh'?" Draco laughed at the clearly uncomfortably surprised boy. "I tell you two of my deepest secrets – and both get an 'oh' response. You are something else Potter." Draco said softly.  
  
"Well... I don't know what else to say to that. Am I supposed to grab you in my arms and give you the kiss of a lifetime or something?" Harry said sarcastically with short glances at Draco.  
  
"That wouldn't be so bad, Potter." Draco wasted no time in answering the question.  
  
Harry snapped up his towards Draco, his eyes shone with shock. "Ex-Excuse me?"  
  
Draco started to chuckle. After a while he stopped and only a smile was left on his face. He was looking at Harry, smiling. This day was amazing! He had seen Draco smile with happiness, and the smiles weren't phony. And to top it off, he was gay. Harry's cheeks were still red and he had backed off from Draco slightly. Draco took initiative and started to walk slowly towards Harry as if he was a timid animal that would run at any second for safety. Harry noticed and looked up.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you Harry..."  
  
"... I know."  
  
Draco was again, mere inches from Harry's face. "Then why are you backing away?" his breath smelled like mints. Draco reached up and tentatively touched Harry's cheek. His hand was cold. Harry imagined that everything on Draco's body was cold... and that he could warm it up for him. But soon banished the thought as he looked down sheepishly. Draco put another hand underneath his chin and smiled at Harry, the smile told him that it was okay to be doing this. He then started to move in for a kiss.  
  
"I – err, Draco... I-" he was cut off by a pair of surprisingly warm lips. Harry was taken aback at how soft Draco's lips were. "Did he use lip chap?" Harry idly wondered to himself. The kiss was soft, and it sent shivers up and down every inch of Harry's body, but unfortunately only lasted a few seconds. But then Draco did something unexpected, and so unlike himself. Harry thought he was going to kiss him again – mind you, he wasn't objecting to it either. But instead with the greatest of tenderness, he turned his head, kissing Harry's cheek, and whispering in his ear:  
  
"Don't be afraid of me Harry... I'll see you at school." With that he kissed the lobe of Harry's ear and started to walk away. The last kiss sent a delightful shiver down his spine to his toes and back again. Harry was left standing there frozen. He heard Ron and Hermoine greet Draco on the stairs and they began to come up to the room. Harry quickly moved to the book that Draco had dropped, and began to read it. What the hell was a Naois Toad?  
  
"Harry! There you are! We were beginning to be a bit worried. So you spoke with Draco?" Hermoine walked over to Harry and noticed the page he was looking at. She quickly snatched the book from him. "Ohh! Naois Toads! They can shape shift into any animal and they have a form of medicine on their skin! Amazing animals they are. I do hope we study them with Hagrid!"  
  
Harry looked at her blankly, then at Ron. Neither of them had noticed that his lips were slightly pinker than usual, and his face was also – slightly pinker than usual. "Good... I don't have to tell anyone about what happened with Draco..."  
  
"Hey... what were you and Draco doing up here, Harry?" Ron walked over to Harry and crossed his arms.  
  
Harry's mind raced, it was these times that he was glad that he was an expert liar. "Nothing, just talking about summer. We found that toad in the book too. I thought it was pretty neat. He's going to be Quidditch captain and seeker this year..." Harry started to lie. He hoped that neither of his friends would notice.  
  
"Oh, cool. I'm still head boy though, and that's better than any-" Hermoine had thrown the book at Ron's head and it landed with a very loud THUMP, and smashed to the ground. "OW! HERMOINE! What the hell was that for?"  
  
"GUYS! We have to get back to Ron's! Or we'll be late for... err... LUNCH!" Harry suddenly stepped in-between Ron and Hermoine. He didn't want to have to sit through another fight. Ron grumbled, rubbing his head and threw a very nasty look back at Hermoine who only scowled at him. They both followed Harry down the stairs and back to Ron's.  
  
- . . . . . . . . . . -  
  
School started the next day, and Harry was up at dawn. He was quietly looking through his things when he found the Marauders map. Harry smiled at the memories he had had with the map and thought about if he should give it away to another pairing of students so they could keep the tradition that Fred and George started. Harry already knew all of the passes like the back of his hand, and all the incantations as well. But he so loved to sit in the middle of the night and watch the figures go about their business. That is how he found out Peter Pettigrew was still alive, back in third year. If it wasn't for that, they never would have found Peter, and a lot of things would be different. Harry suddenly felt a pang of pain as he thought of Sirius. He missed him; he was Harry's only living 'relative' in the wizarding world. He was almost going to go live with him too – until his plans were changed.  
  
Harry was startled by Ron's muttering in his sleep. He was tossing and turning again, most likely dreaming about spiders. Harry crawled over his bed and over to Ron. Harry lightly shook him and whispered, "Ron, there are no spiders. And if there is, you tell them to sodd off and you'll be safe." Ron nodded in his sleep and soon started to snore. 


	5. Chapter 5:: Why me?

Chapter 5:: Why me?  
  
Breakfast came early, and everyone had to have their trunks packed and ready before they were aloud to eat breakfast. Ron showed his dissatisfaction with this by throwing things about and muttering. He was quickly stopped when his mum came into the room and told him that there would soon be nothing left for breakfast if he was to keep carrying on the way he was. That made him stop grumbling and pack faster – he loved breakfast. No matter what it was.  
  
"Boyssss!!! It's time to get all of your things together! You're leaving in 5 minutes! CHOP-CHOP!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs at Harry and Ron. They were lagging behind because they had gotten caught up talking about next years Quidditch team.  
  
"Yeah mum! In a minute!" Ron yelled down the stairs. "MUM!!!!!!! DON'T FORGET WE'RE UP HERE!" Ron suddenly remembered – he didn't want to have to take the newest flying car to school again like in second year. That didn't turn out well, and if this car were anything like the old one – it wouldn't be a pretty picture. Ron hated howlers.  
  
"I won't if you hurry up dear!"  
  
Harry packed the rest of his things messily into his trunk and started to walk down the stairs. "Harry, you're forgetting Hedwig!"  
  
"No, I have her cage. She's delivering a package for me. She'll meet us at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, alright. I wish I didn't have to pack around this damned little bird..." Pig started to squawk and flutter around the cage nervously. He didn't like traveling. "Shut up Pig!! We'll be on the train soon... not that that makes it any better – but still! Shut up!"  
  
"Ronn... that's no way to talk to your pet." Harry said with a disappointed scowl as he walked down into the kitchen.  
  
"Well he's loud and dumb Harry."  
  
Fred walked by and laughed "Just like you then?"  
  
"Oh bugger off!" Ron mumbled.  
  
The family all stood around the car and Mr. Weasley looked around the house. "Alright kids! Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermoine... aaand... oh. That's it this year then? Right... I keep forgetting that everyone else is out of school... silly me! Get your things ready then. Here you go Ginny dear." He had put her things into the trunk. "Ron? Harry! You have your things all in the car then?"  
  
"Yes." They both said in unison.  
  
"Good!! Hermoine! You have your things in the car?"  
  
"Of course I do Mr. Weasley." She smiled sweetly as she got into the car.  
  
Ginny jumped forward she claimed the front seat. "SHOTGUN!"  
  
"She always gets front seat Dad!" Ron started to whine.  
  
"Oh Ron, come sit back here with me and Harry. We don't bite you know." Hermoine rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah Ron, We don't bite... hard." Harry winked and laughed.  
  
"Right! Fine! Mock me. I don't care." Ron said sarcastically as he got into the car. "Hermoine is sitting in the middle then. I want a window seat if I can't have the front seat."  
  
Hermoine rolled her eyes again. "Yes, Yes Ron. Get in the car, we're going to be late."  
  
The group of people made it to the platform with 10 minutes to spare. Mr. Weasley made sure all of the trunks and various cages all made it onto the train safely. The four kids hugged Mr. Weasley and said their goodbyes. "Enjoy your year hey! Don't get into too much trouble kids!" He laughed, and waved as he disappeared through the wall.  
  
Hermoine, Ron, and Harry all shared a compartment – as usual. Hermoine had gotten out a book and started to read. She always had her nose in a book; it surprised Harry that she had friends sometimes. It seemed as if her only friends were words and pictures. The one thing she would always make time for was her books – no matter what.  
  
Ron had taken out his video game, something that he had gotten from a muggle store. Since Harry had nothing else to do, he decided to look out the window. He was thinking about Draco and the kiss they shared. His cheeks turned pink, but he didn't seem to care. He was wondering why Draco told him not to be afraid of him. Harry wasn't afraid of Draco; he was just caught off guard. Harry loved Draco's blonde hair. He always fantasized about running his hand through his hair, now that Draco didn't load it down with gel. Infact, Harry loved everything about Draco. His chiseled face, snow-white skin, and beautiful silver eyes... he could go on forever about this wonderful boy.  
  
Just then, Draco opened the compartment door. The trio snapped their heads up and looked at the door. Draco was wearing his school uniform and smiling. "Hello."   
  
"Hey Draco. How's it going?" Ron said after he looked back at his video game.  
  
"Fine." Draco moved to sit down beside Harry. He didn't look at Harry though, but he did sit closer than he usually would did. Hermoine had turned back to her book

Harry looked over at Draco and smiled. "Hi..."

Draco looked over at Harry and sighed. "Hello Potter."  
  
Harry's cheeks went red, as he was mad that he called him Potter. He had told him to stop calling him that since they were friends now. He stopped himself when they were alone, why didn't he stop himself now? Harry turned and looked out the window, he propped one elbow on the window ledge.  
  
"Hermoine, I need to ask you something."  
  
Hermoine still had her head buried in the book. She didn't even look up when she answered. "Hmm... Yes, and what's that Draco?"  
  
"Are you a prefect this year?"  
  
"Mmm... Yes I am. Why?" She placed her finger on the beginning of a sentence in her book and sighed as she looked up at Draco.  
  
"No reason. I just wanted to know who the prefects were this year. Harry, are you a prefect?" He suddenly turned and looked at Harry. He was still looking out the window when he answered.  
  
"No."  
  
Draco looked at Harry for a moment longer. He noticed that Harry was mad at him. Harry didn't even notice that Draco had called him by his first name. "Oh. All right. That's all I wanted to know. See you all at school."  
  
"Yeah. See you." Ron mumbled. Hermoine looked back down at her book. Harry turned his head on his fist and watched Draco leave. He sighed quietly as he turned back to the window.  
  
- . . . . . . . . . . -  
  
The feast was grand, as always. Harry clapped without feeling when the new wizards and witches were sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore had said his speech, and the food was served. Hermoine snuffed at the food, as she always did. She still didn't approve of the house-elves. She eventually ate it anyway she hadn't eaten since breakfast.  
  
Once dinner was over, and everyone was safe in their common rooms, Harry decided to go for a walk along the lake. He enjoyed his walks along the lake. They were always comforting. Harry imagined that he was walking along the beach with his parents. Just as Harry had sat down near the shoreline, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry snapped his head up and tried to see who it was. The first thing that he saw was a shock of white-blonde hair. Harry looked back towards the lake with a scowl on his face.  
  
"What do you want Draco."

"Nothing. I just wanted to sit and watch the lake for a while." Draco stepped down and sat next to Harry, resting his arms on his legs and clasping his hands.  
  
Harry looked over at him and noticed that Draco was looking at him smiling. "You know... On the train, I forgot to call you Harry. I'm just so used to calling you Potter, I have for near 6 years. It's a hard habit to forget." Draco didn't apologize for saying it though. Being a Malfoy – Harry didn't expect that he would apologize for anything.  
  
Harry looked at Draco for a moment longer and then looked back at the lake nodding. He suddenly felt a hand around his waist. Harry looked at Draco. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Putting my hand on your waist."  
  
"Obviously..."  
  
Draco laughed and kept his hand where it was. He looked back out at the lake.  
  
Harry looked at the rock in his hand and began to blush. "Draco, back in Hogsmede – after... well you know what... you told me not to be afraid of you... why?"  
  
"Why? Because you were afraid of me Harry. You were afraid of what I was doing. I probably shouldn't have done it – but that doesn't mean that I take it back. I liked the feeling of your lips on mine when I kissed you."  
  
"You... you did? Why?"  
  
"You ask a lot of questions." Draco laughed and thought about his answer for a while. "Well... my first thought would be because I hadn't had any contact with any guys in a long time. But that would be a lie-" Harry's heart began to race – not because he was embarrased, but with anger. "Harry, the reason why I liked kissing you is because – clearly, I like you. I have for a while, ever since we stopped being excessively mean to eachother. I wouldn't kiss anyone who wasn't worthy of it. I think that you are worth the kisses I give you, and a lot more."  
  
Harry scoffed. "You think that I am worth your kisses? I have the feeling that it's a complement – but I also feel like it's an insult. To be worth something means you have a price."  
  
Draco took his arm back and stood facing Harry. "God Harry... you can't take a complement when it is given to you, you analyze everything. It's like there has to be a hidden meaning behind it. Harry, understand this – I don't kiss everyone." Draco leaned in. "Infact I've only kissed two people: Warren and you. Harry--" Draco took in a deep breath."the reason I find you worthy of my kisses is because I know that you won't hurt me." Draco started to walk away from Harry shaking his head.  
  
Harry got up and grabbed Draco by the arm spinning him around to face him. "I didn't mean anything by it Draco. I'm sorry. I didn't think that's what you meant – obviously. And to tell you the truth – I've only kissed two boys: you and Cole. The reason I let you kiss me is because I like you too." Harry leaned forward and placed his lips on Draco's. Harry moved his arms around Draco's neck and pressed harder on his lips. Draco got the idea and placed his arms around Harry's waist. They stood there kissing for a few moments until they finally needed to come up for air.  
  
Harry stood for a moment looking into Draco's eyes. He then slowly moved his hands down Draco's arm and found his hand. "Draco... I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't think you were worthy." Harry looked down at his feet and then back up again into Draco's eyes. Draco placed his free hand on Harry's cheek and smiled.  
  
"...Thank-you."


	6. Chapter 6:: The Dance is Introduced

Chapter 6:: The Dance is Introduced  
  
Melissa was Head Girl. She was, as all the boys decided – "the most beautiful thing to walk this earth..." Wherever she went she received stares full of admiration – from both sexes. She had long reddish-brown hair, and bright green eyes with flecks of gold throughout them. She was tall, and slender. Her face was delicate as was everything else that belonged to her. She tied her hair back with a half ponytail. The only part about her that seemed to not be perfect was the fact that she wore gold-rimmed glasses. Much to her surprise, everyone told her that it only worked to enhance her already gorgeous face.  
  
"Would you like anything Melissa?" Dumbledore asked as she approached the headmaster.  
  
She was looking straight into his eyes as she spoke, "Yes... I was wondering if it would be all right to hold a dance or party for all of the 7th years, and 7th years only. It is our last year, and I don't know if it's been done before, but-"  
  
"Melissa, my dear... It is done every year – that is quite clever of you to catch on. I would be delighted if you held the party for us. We usually organize it to be in the Great Hall. Though, you will have to consult with Ron Weasley – considering he is Head Boy. It is tradition for Head Boy and Girl to organize it together."  
  
Melissa's cheeks went red at the mention of Ron. She had liked Ron since 4th year, and never had the courage to say so – despite popular opinion that she should. Ron had no idea of course; Melissa was quite secretive in regards to her feelings. "Oh... err... Sure! When would be the best time to speak with him in regards to this party?"  
  
"Tonight in your common room I suppose will be a good time, don't you think?" Dumbledore winked as he folded his hands inside his robes and began to walk away. "Let me know when you have got things sorted out dear."  
  
Tonight? She had to speak with him... tonight? Melissa's heart began to race. _"What am I doing? What am I going to say? I don't suspect that he will be that hard to talk to..."  
_  
Just then, Ron bumped into her in the hallway. "Ohhh... sorry Melissa – I didn't mean to, I didn't see you there... Augh God." Ron's cheeks had gone bright red. Melissa smiled warmly.  
  
"It's alright Ron, don't apologize, I wasn't watching either. Say... I have to speak with you about something – what class do you have next?"  
  
"Err... Potions." Ron rolled his eyes. "What do you need to talk to me about?" Ron was one of the only boys at Hogwarts that wasn't afraid of Melissa. Not so much afraid – as embarrassed to be speaking with her.  
  
"Wonderful, I have potions too!" Melissa beamed as they began to walk in the direction of the potions classroom. "Now, the thing I needed to talk to you about was the dance that is held every year exclusively for the 7th years. Like a year-end dance kind of thing. I asked Headmaster Dumbledore if I would be able to organize it... he told me that I was only going to do so if you were to help me. So, I need you to help me."  
  
"A year end dance at Hoggies?"  
  
"Err... 'Hoggies'?" Melissa tilted her head to one side.  
  
Ron laughed. "That's what I call Hogwarts sometimes, it's an inside joke between me and Harry... sorry."  
  
"That's alright... but yes, a year end dance. What do you say?"  
  
"To what?"  
  
"...Ronald." Melissa rolled her eyes and directed her gaze at Ron.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"THE DANCE." Ron was definitely easy to talk to, but it didn't mean that he was smart...  
  
"Right... sorry, bit absent minded today. Yeah, I'll do it. When do we need to meet for this dancy-thing?"  
  
"How about... tonight – in the common room?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds fi-"  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere it seems, a girl ran towards Melissa and surrounded her in a huge hug. "MELISSA!!! HOW ARE YOU?!" She planted a kiss on Melissa's cheek.  
  
Melissa turned around to see who was holding on to her and nearly screamed with delight. "ELLE!!! When did you get here?!" She embraced Elle with a huge smile on her face. She and Elle had been the best of friends ever since first year. The only problem with it, was the fact that Melissa was positioned in Gryffindor, and Elle in Ravenclaw.  
  
Elle was roughly the same height as Melissa, but with bright red hair just past her shoulders and dark green eyes. Her face and arms were sprinkled with a million freckles. "I was at the hospital with my Mum, she had the baby! Named her Elicargan! Can't remember that name, so I just call her Cargan. Kind of a unique name for a baby girl, but she's cute!"  
  
"Oh! That's wonderful! How did your mum come up with the name?"  
  
"Remember back a couple years ago, we were writing out baby names for our own children? You came up with Elicargan – I always thought it was a nice, unique name, despite the fact that it was a ramble jumble of letters. But still! I told my mum and she fell in love with the name. So you came up with the name, she didn't." Elle flashed Melissa a huge smile.  
  
"Hello Elle...!"  
  
"Hi Ron! How was the summer?" Elle skipped past Melissa and hugged Ron. His ears went pink. Melissa loved it when he was embarrassed he always looked so cute.  
  
"Good... yours?" Ron hugged back and ended up walking in a few different directions, Elle was completely full of energy, and he didn't think that she was able to be quiet, nor still.  
  
"It was completely awesome! We-" Elle stopped where she was and stared wide eyed at the teacher standing infront of the room, she looked at Melissa. "What happened to Snape...?"  
  
"Oh... he had to retire. He got a terrible illness – Dumbledore wouldn't tell us what it was. The new teacher is Professor Black." Melissa sighed.  
  
Elle's eyes twinkled. "Professor Kassandra Black?"  
  
Ron looked at Elle with a puzzled face. "How did you know?"  
  
"She's Sirius Black's sister Ron! How could you not know?! Same hair, same eyes! God! Make the connection!!"  
  
Ron leaned in and whispered in Melissa's ears. "She knows everything does she? God... she is a busy person..." Melissa tried to stifle a fit of laughter and only nodded as she smiled. Ron, Melissa, and Elle sat at a table with Harry and Hermoine.  
  
"Class!! Take your seats please! As this is your first day of Potions with me, I will introduce myself." Professor Black had a rather thick Irish accent, and shoulder length, curly black hair; she held the same blue eyes that Sirius had. Though the shocking thing about her was how carefree she seemed, she wasn't uptight like Professor Snape – and her rather large buxom gained quite a few stares from the boys in the class. "I am your new Potions teacher Professor Black! Welcome to the first class that we will share! I'm sure this year will be quite enjoyable, I have tons of activities that will – I promise you, be fun... As odd as that sounds coming from a teacher." Her throaty laugh was contagious. Everyone in the class uttered a small giggle.  
  
Harry leaned over to Elle and Melissa, "This year... is going to be a good one." 


	7. Chapter 7:: Dance with Me?

Chapter 7:: Dance with Me?  
  
Ron and Melissa met eachother at 8:00pm, after Ron's Quidditch practice. Melissa had spent the lunch hour, and the time after she had finished her homework – working on ideas for the party. She had pages of notes ready to talk about, and she hoped that Ron liked her ideas.  
  
She heard Ron's voice on the other side of the door say the password, "Waffle Nougat." Melissa began to organize her notes one last time before greeting Ron with a great smile. "Hello Melissa... just let me run upstairs and change. I'll be back in a second alright?" Ron looked tired.  
  
"Sure thing, we've got all night." She smiled. He smiled tiredly back at her. Then she saw him walk over to Hermione and kiss her cheek. Her spirits suddenly began to sink and her smile slowly disappeared. "He does still... he is... with her... isn't he?" She thought sadly.  
  
After a while, Ron emerged from the stairwell wearing a burgundy sweater that his mother made for him, it had a giant "R" stitched onto the front, his jeans were old and worn at the knees. His hair was messy. Melissa smiled at Ron and beckoned him to come over to the table she was at.  
  
"Alright... What do we need to talk about now?" Ron sighed as he slumped in the chair.  
  
"Umm... I have a few ideas for the dance, here, I wrote them out for you, they are in order of the ones I like the best, to the ones I am iffy about." She smiled as she laid the stack of parchment infront of him. He began to laugh.  
  
"...What?" Melissa's eyes were large, and her cheeks began to go red.  
  
"You're just like Hermione that way – always organized. I love it." He glanced up at her and smiled warmly. Melissa looked down and began to blush.  
  
"I've always been like that... I-I hope it doesn't bug you..."  
  
"Never. I just said that I loved that you were so organized Mel." He smiled again as he started to look though the papers.  
  
Mel? No one calls me Mel... He has already given me a nickname. At this moment, nothing could crack the mood that Melissa was in.  
  
"Do you like any of the ideas so far Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, I love the Green Mythology one. It's an amazing idea. We're going to do this one – I don't even need to look at the rest of the parchments! I know this one will work, it's perfect."  
  
"Really...? You think?"  
  
"Definitely." Ron nodded and started to read the many pages attached to the parchment entitled 'Greek Mythology'. "This stuff is great! You have everything done; you have the decorations, food... BLOODY HELL! A live band?! That's amazing!"  
  
Melissa laughed at the expression on Ron's face. "Yeah, I don't suppose it will be to hard to achieve – we can ask Dumbledore if we can conjure up a band for the night or something. I'm sure he'll say yes."  
  
"Hopefully. This is great Mel... You're amazing! Did I tell you t hat? Simply amazing..." Ron got up and hugged Melissa. He placed one arm infront of her resting on her collarbone, the other on her back. It was a side hug – the kind she only ever got from Elle. Melissa loved the feeling of Ron's rough sweater on her cheek. She blushed against it and placed her hands on his arm smiling.  
  
Hermione was on the other side of the room. She looked up just in time to see Ron let go and look down smiling at Melissa; his hands were still on her shoulders. Melissa had turned around and faced Ron; she was looking up and smiling at him. Hermione sat frozen with a blank face. "What is he doing?" She suddenly got up and rushed to room. As she was leaving, Ron didn't even take his eyes off Melissa.  
  
. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .  
  
As the few weeks before the dance was to be held, Ron and Melissa seemed inseparable. They spent every evening together laughing, and talking until the night the dance came.  
  
The decorations and planning for the party were well underway. Dumbledore had given the ok for the band, and immediately started to ask around the 7th years what kind of music they wanted to hear – so he could conjure up the right band.  
  
The date was set for a Friday night, at 7:30pm. The students would be aloud to go to their rooms to find a costume of some sort. As class ended on Friday, the only thing all the 7th years were talking about was their private dance. They all rushed back to their rooms, finished what little homework they had – and started to find a costume for the party.  
  
When everyone was ready, and were allowed to go into the hall... they were absolutely amazed.. The great hall had been changed the hall into a Greek courtyard, there were stone pillars everywhere, and ivy was wrapped around everything. There were huge tapestries of mythological creatures of every kind. There were stone statues of centaurs, and various Greek Gods. There were plants, and flowers everywhere. The bewitched ceiling looked like the night sky, with a bright full moon providing the light. The band was at the side of the room, on a small stone stage currently playing a slow song. Everyone ran into the room screaming with delight.  
  
"It's beautiful!"  
  
"LOOK!!! REAL PLANTS! That is SO cool!"  
  
"I love the pillars, they seem so real!"  
  
"The band is FANTASTIC! Look!!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD! A FOUNTAIN THAT SERVES DRINKS! SO COOL!!!!"  
  
Ron was already inside the hall. He was standing at the front, wearing a costume that resembled Caesar. He had laurels in his hair; they were offset perfectly by his bright red hair. His skin was still pale, but he had the muscles to make up for it. All those years of Quidditch did him good. "Welcome Everyone to the 7th Years Private Party!!!!" Ron put special emphasis on the 'private' part. "Please, enjoy your night." Ron smiled and beckoned everyone to begin dancing and having a generally good time.  
  
Harry walked up to Ron, wearing a toga. "RON! This is fantastic! How did you ever manage to pull this off?"  
  
"Mel helped... well... she came up with the whole thing – so basically, I helped. This is all Mel's idea."  
  
"... Mel? Who is Mel?"  
  
"Oh... sorry, Melissa. I call her Mel..." Ron began to blush. Harry pretended that he didn't notice.  
  
"Ohh... I see... I see."  
  
"Looking good Harry!" Harry turned around to find a very gorgeous looking Melissa.  
  
Melissa had her long hair in curls, and had taken half of it back into an intricate braided up do. Her hair was strewn with delicate sparkles. She had also applied a small amount of sparkles to her chest and arms that were visible. She had a sparkly white mask on, that flared into what looked like fire at the edge of the mask, closest to her ears. Her lips were a soft, dewy pink color. She smiled brightly at Harry, taking off the mask to reveal her eyes.  
  
"Wow... Melissa... you look amazing." Both Harry and Ron had their mouths open.  
  
Melissa simply laughed. "Thank-you!" she moved to touch Harry and Ron's forearms, laughing. "Trust me, you look even more fabulous than I could ever hope to look boys." She looked at Ron and winked.  
  
"Thanks..." They both said together.  
  
The first official slow song had come on, and the lead singer made an announcement. Everyone turned to look at him. "Since this party was brought to you by your Head Boy, and Head Girl; Ron Weasley and Melissa Kafaé, we would like to play a song for the first slow dance! Ron, Melissa: you will obviously dance with eachother! Everyone else – Grab a partner!"  
  
At that moment, Draco walked in holding hands with a very pleased Pansy Parkinson. Harry looked over at them, as did everyone else. Draco wore a sneer on his face, but oddly enough – he looked happy-ish. Harry's lip turned up with disgust. He walked over to Hermione and took her in his arms for the first slow dance of the night, he forced a smile – and he positioned himself so he could look at Draco and Pansy while they danced.  
  
Ron had taken Melissa in his arms and began to smile as the music started to play. She took off her mask, and it promptly disappeared.  
  
_"I gave my word, I made a promise  
And I'm gonna keep it till the end  
What would I do, if I lost it  
There's nothing better than what we have..."_  
  
Ron and Melissa looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Melissa wasn't blushing. Her heart wasn't racing. She felt completely comfortable in Ron's arms; they had spent so much time with eachother over the past few weeks that she didn't need to feel nervous anymore.  
  
"...Ron, you look so handsome tonight." Melissa smiled and looked in Ron's eyes.  
  
"Thanks... you look so gorgeous tonight..." He spun her around and took her back in his arms, but closer than she was before, smiling a special smile she had never seen before. She didn't notice that Hermione was watching her and Ron quite intently.  
  
_"Somehow in my mind  
Always knew I'd find my...  
Beautiful one, Beautiful child, my everything  
Beautiful one, Beautiful child...."_  
  
"Ron... I know you're with Hermione – but... I need to tell you-" Her words trailed off as she looked away at Draco and Pansy. They were dancing forehead to forehead.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Melissa looked back at Ron. "These last few weeks were amazing Ron..."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world."  
  
Melissa smiled and began to blush.  
  
_"So much you give, so much to live for  
And I want to give it all back to you  
And if it means pouring my heart out  
To show you I love you, then I will..."_  
  
She looked back into his eyes, and began to whisper. "Ron... I love you" She wasn't sure of the response she would get. She knew he was with Hermione – and probably in love with her. But this was her chance to tell him how she felt – the whole world seemed to be blocked out. All she could hear was the rapid beating of her heart, and Ron's steady breathing.  
  
_"Beautiful one, Beautiful child, my everything  
Beautiful one, Beautiful child  
To be the one to call you mine  
To feel the way I do inside  
You're so much more than I ever dreamed  
This is forever I believe..."  
_  
Ron put two fingers underneath her chin and brought it up to look at him. They looked at eachother for a short moment. Ron was smiling his special smile again, as he slowly moved closer towards her and rested his lips on hers. Melissa's whole world seemed to disappear – and the kiss seemed to last forever.  
  
_"Beautiful one, Beautiful child, my everything  
Beautiful one, Beautiful child  
I know you're what I need  
Beautiful one, Beautiful child...."_  
  
**LYRICS © to Jonny Lang: Beautiful One.**


	8. Chapter 8:: Nothing Ever Remains Perfect

Chapter 8:: Nothing Ever Remains Perfect  
  
At the same moment that Ron and Melissa's lips touched, so did Draco and Pansy's. Harry and Hermione stopped dancing at once and the immense amount of anger started to show on both of their faces. Hermione dropped Harry's hand and stalked towards Ron and Melissa. She stood beside them until Ron opened his eyes and ended the kiss. He stood there staring straight ahead with huge eyes. Melissa looked to her left and right into the eyes of a very furious girlfriend. Melissa had barley the time to duck before Hermione's fist was swinging through the air – aiming for Ron's face. Melissa lost her balance and landed on the floor.  
  
The entire room was quiet as Hermione's fist landed on Ron's face. Hermione had broken Ron's nose. He was bent over holding his nose – he cried out with pain.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! JUST WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" If it were possible, daggers would be shooting out of her eyes. Melissa didn't want to wait a moment more and receive the same fate Ron did, so as Hermione turned to look at her, she got up and backed away, quickly making her way through the crowd.  
  
Ron looked up at Hermione; his eyes were full of tears – but also completely shrouded with anger. The entire front of his toga was covered with his blood, as was his face. His hands were balled into fists as he responded to her, "What was I doing? Couldn't you figure that out for yourself book smarts? I was kissing a girl who wasn't you! WHY HERMIONE? Because you are a stuck up prissy little girl who never allows me to have any sort of fun, or act my bloody age!" Ron was screaming at her. "I can't be myself around you – not without suffering some kind of smack." He spat blood at Hermione as he spoke. "Hermione – If you ever touch me again, believe me – you will not come out of that encounter in a simple crying fit!" Ron wheeled around and looked at the crowd that had gathered around them. "WHAT? Haven't you ever seen a couple break up before? Get out of my bloody way!"  
  
The music had stopped, and Dumbledore had run into the room. Harry stood with a deadly glare on his face as he made eye contact with Draco. His cheeks were bright red with anger as he turned and walked out of the room, crashing his heals down as he went.  
  
Draco stood for a moment longer beside Pansy and watched Harry storm out of the room. Pansy leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear.  
  
"I never suspected that our deal would have such a profound effect on the Golden Boy." She started to snicker.  
  
Draco turned towards Pansy and gritted his teeth. "Don't follow me." He growled at her.  
  
- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . -

Harry was making his way down to the lake. He was freely crying with anger as he slashed every branch that came within his reach. He hadn't noticed Draco come up behind him.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry wheeled around with tears still in his eyes, burning with rage. He had his wand at Draco's throat. Draco's eyes suddenly went wide with shock and he put up his arms. "Get out of my sight. NOW!" Harry roared, his voice was shrouded with resentment.  
  
"Harry – I need to talk to you, please put the wand down... Harry – please ju-"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME HARRY! ONLY MY FRIENDS RECEIVE THE PRIVILEDGE OF CALLING ME HARRY!" Harry surprised himself with how loud his voice had become. He didn't realize that he was capable of showing such anger towards one individual.  
  
"Ha-.... Please, put the bloody wand down!"  
  
Harry left the wand at Draco's neck for a moment longer. His breathing was quick and shallow. He was gritting his teeth. Harry lowered his arm and turned to walk away. "Get away from me Malfoy..." he muttered as he walked.  
  
"At least let me explain you insolent prat!"  
  
Harry kept walking.  
  
"HARRY. For Christ's sake! The only reason I was with Pansy at the dance was because she saw us kiss! Harry... Jesus..." Draco watched Harry get farther and farther away. "HARRY... I'M SORRY!"  
  
Harry stopped walking and stood with his back towards Draco. He had apologized. Harry turned around to face Draco to see if he was just saying that he was sorry in order to get Harry to stop walking. Draco's eyebrows were knitted, and he looked as if he genuinely meant it. The way Draco stood was unlike any way he had ever seen him stand before. He was in a submissive like position. Harry began to walk towards Draco. He stopped when he was 4 feet away from him.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and looked into Draco's eyes. "You kissed her..." Harry's lips began to quiver and more tears escaped from his eyes. His face was one that emitted pain.  
  
"I..." Draco began to walk towards Harry. He started to step backwards. Harry was backing away from him like he was a foul beast.  
  
"It meant nothing to you did it?" Harry was breathing quite unevenly and tears were freely running down his cheeks. Harry repeated what he had said but instead, he screamed it at Draco. "IT MEANT NOTHING TO YOU DID IT?!"  
  
Draco sat down on the shoreline. "It did mean something to me Harry. It meant everything to me. The only reason I went to the dance with Parkinson was because she... she blackmailed me. She caught us kissing – she threatened to tell the whole school that I was gay if I didn't go to the dance with her. I can't risk that Harry!" Draco looked up at Harry with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Then why did you kiss her?"  
  
"One of her conditions was that I was to kiss her."  
  
"So... it's okay that everyone knows that I'm gay, but it's what... a, a sin if they know you're gay? Oh, but it's going to ruin your perfect reputation isn't it, Malfoy? Your mother is dead; your father is as good as dead. Who are you trying to impress?"  
  
Draco's eyes hardened as Harry mentioned his mother. Draco stood up and walked heavily over towards Harry stopping just infront of him. "You've gone to far Potter."  
  
"And you haven't?"  
  
The boys stood in silence for a minute- both of their faces were skewed with anger.  
  
"Why do you care about what I do Potter? Why does it kill you to know that I kissed someone other than you?" Draco whispered menacingly at Harry.  
  
"Because I love you!" Harry froze; he had spoken before he thought. Draco's eyes went wide and he backed away.  
  
"You what?"  
  
Harry regained his strength and looked Draco in the eyes with fierce certainty, though he spoke in a whisper. "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9:: Oh Lordy, Now What?

Chapter 9:: Oh Lordy, Now what?  
  
Draco scoffed. "You love me?"  
  
"No Draco, I was caught up in a moment of anger, and since I was blinded by my hate for you – decided... HEY! Why not tell him that I love him and not mean it. Maybe that'll make us friends again."  
  
Draco suddenly burst out into laughter. Harry looked at him with wide eyes. He was being serious.  
  
"Why are you laughing at me? It's not enough that you have to hurt me, but you have to mock me by laughing at me?"  
  
"No Harry, I'm not mocking you. If you heard that from my side – you would be laughing too." Draco had managed to quiet his laughing at the clear distress on Harry's face.  
  
"Well... Yeah, I do love you, and I do mean it. That's why I am so bloody upset with you. I know we aren't dating or going to be dating – but I still feel really betra-"  
  
"Harry! Christ – stop being so pre-menstrual with me."  
  
"Pre-menstrual Draco? Where in heavens name did you hear that?"  
  
"From some girl named Melissa... anyways – that's not what is important here. What is important is that you understand the way that I feel about you." Draco moved closer to Harry and crossed his arms. "The reason why I don't want people to know that I am gay is simply... yes – because it would ruin my reputation, and I happen to enjoy people idolizing me."  
  
"You're so shallow, Draco."  
  
"I am. But you love me anyways don't you?"  
  
Harry looked at the ground. "...Yes."  
  
"And I love you even though you are seriously pre-menstrual." Draco grinned.  
  
"Will you stop with the pre-menstrual crap? I am not a woman – I can't experience things like tha........ Wait... Back up – you love me?" Harry backed up a few steps and felt his heart start beating wildly.  
  
"Of course I do." Draco smiled at Harry and moved towards him. "I wouldn't have come after you tonight if I didn't."

"... Oh." Harry was at a loss of what to say. He had just confessed his love to Draco and Draco had confessed back. He decided to change the subject, but only for a short time. "This night is seriously messed up. Ron and Melissa kissed... Hermione punched Ron - quite like the time she punched you - good right hook."  
  
Draco scowled at the last remark. "I would have put up a fight if she wasn't a girl. I don't hit girls."  
  
Harry dismissed what he said and continued to talk. "Draco, if it gets out that we are... err... in love" Those words felt foreign on Harry's tongue, but he continued anyway. "- Your reputation will be smashed, and it won't have an effect on me – err, at least I don't think so."  
  
"Well... if it is going to be smashed – you may as well be the one doing the smashing."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Harry..." Draco moved closer. "It does still matter to me – but... if it means that I can be with you openly then I suppose it's alright."  
  
"You just completely contradicted yourself Draco. First you decided that it would be a horrible thing if people knew – now it's okay, as long as I'm with you? I don't get it."  
  
Draco pursed his lips. "Yeah – that doesn't make much sense does it? I don't know what I'm saying."  
  
"Draco, if it makes you uncomfortable for people to know, then we won't act on it anymore." Harry paused to regain his courage and went on. "You are clearly more interested in your social status than me, it happens when you are involved with a Malfoy." Harry turned to look at the lake.  
  
After a short pause, Draco sighed."This isn't as easy as it is in the movies..."  
  
"It isn't supposed to be... because this isn't a movie Draco." Harry turned back to face him with his arms crossed. He was putting up a barrier towards Draco, trying to save himself from being hurt anymore. "Let's just forget this happened, and forget my... err... jealous non-boyfriend rage alright?"  
  
"I don't want to pretend it didn't happen Harry. If it didn't happen – then I wouldn't have known that you loved me." Draco advanced forward, took Harry in his arms, and prepared to kiss him. Harry's eyes suddenly turned from Draco's face towards the bushes. He was staring at Crabbe and Goyle. Draco turned to see what Harry was staring at.  
  
Draco stood there and stared at Crabbe and Goyle. Before they could fit in a word edgewise, Draco had spun around and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry unfolded his arms and didn't know what to do with them. He stood there with his arms hanging loosely at his side, and was torn between closing his eyes and enjoying the kiss, or doing nothing. With one last look at a very shocked Crabbe and Goyle, Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Draco's thin body with a slight moan.


	10. Chapter 10:: Fights Are Pointless Someti...

Chapter 10:: Fights Are Pointless Sometimes...  
  
Ron was storming through the hallways and came across Elle.  
  
"RON! Holy crap! What happened to you? You're covered in blood!"  
  
Ron kept walking and didn't make eye contact with Elle. He was trying to find Melissa and tell her what had happened – but decided that if she saw him she would be quite frightened at his current state. So he settled on going to the infirmary instead to be fixed up, then he would go play Quidditch for a while to see if he couldn't work off some of the anger he felt.  
  
. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .  
  
Meanwhile, Melissa was in the girls' washroom being informed of Ron's state by Elle.  
  
"His nose was all bloody, and so was the front part of his robes! Rather... well... toga thing. It was horrid! He stormed right past me! I think he was going to come find you, but he didn't come in this direction, he wouldn't have been able to find you. God Melissa... I'm so sorry that all this happened, and especially on the night that you told him how you felt." Elle wrapped her arms around a very silent Melissa.  
  
"I don't even want to know what Hermione is going to do to me..." Melissa mumbled into Elle's clothing.  
  
"I hope she doesn't break your nose, or worse... pull your hair out of that beautiful arrangement." Elle smiled at Melissa and placed her hand on her cheek. Melissa started laughing.  
  
"You are such a goof Elle. You can't take anything seriously can you?"  
  
"Yeah I can! I just choose not to." Elle flashed her a bright smile. "I have to get going back to my common room – I have astronomy tonight and I want to be able to get a couple hours sleep... okay? Will you be alight if I leave?"  
  
"Yes. I'll be fine. Have fun." Melissa smiled and hugged Elle warmly. "See you at breakfast." Elle smiled and nodded – heading out the door.  
  
Melissa walked over to the mirror. Her make-up was all over her face. She laughed at her reflection, took out her contacts, and replaced them with her glasses, which she had carried in her purse. She was wiping the mascara off of her cheeks as Hermione opened the door and walked towards Melissa.  
  
"I need to speak with you."  
  
The emotion in Hermione's voice sent shockwaves through Melissa's body. "... Yes?"  
  
"You were kissing my boyfriend, right in front of me. What made you think that it was all right to do? Did you momentarily loose all of your brain capacity and common sense?"  
  
"I was caught up in the moment Hermione. He wouldn't have made the first move if he didn't think it was all right." Melissa turned to face Hermione with her arms crossed.  
  
"So you think, that because that stupid boy thought it was okay, it was okay? Melissa, I expected more from you. You're Head Girl – shouldn't you be setting an example for all those younger than you instead of slumming around with my boyfriend?"  
  
Melissa glared at Hermione. "Hermione, don't throw that Head Girl bull at me. I know for a fact that you were jealous of me because I had gotten the position and you hadn't. You were jealous of the fact that I was actively spending more time with Ron than you were." Melissa walked towards Hermione speaking in a low growl. "Honestly Hermione. You're a smart person, why couldn't you see that he was falling for me right underneath your very nose?"  
  
Hermione wound back and slapped Melissa as hard as she could. Melissa's cheek seared with pain, she hadn't noticed Hermione twirl the ring on her finger around so the jewel was closest to her palm. The cut on Melissa's cheek was long, and deep. Melissa put her hand up to her cheek by instinct, and within seconds, her hand was completely covered in blood. She looked wide-eyed at Hermione and then down at her hand.  
  
"Do not speak to me in that tone. I did notice that you and Ron were..." Hermione curled her lip up. "Falling in love. I just didn't want to realize it because he was the only person I felt comfortable and safe with. Apparently, that didn't matter, as now he doesn't want a thing to do with me. You, Melissa... just ruined my only chance at being happy." Tears were starting to well up in Hermione's eyes.  
  
"You think that you were the only one who ever felt something for anyone? NO ONE has ever spoke to me as freely as Ron has! I don't suspect now that anyone ever will again either. Hermione, people speak with you like a human should, they treat you like a normal teenage girl. They speak to me as if I may break; no one touches me, because they are afraid to. Hermione, you are beautiful inside and out – and everyone is in love with who you are and what you look like. Everyone loves me simply because of my face. For the first time in my life, I met someone who treated me like a person!" Melissa was crying. "I love Ron because he isn't afraid of me, Hermione! When you saw him hug me in the common room, it was because of the idea for the dance.... No one has ever hugged me like that... And I'm sorry for kissing him..." Melissa's words had trailed off - she was crying.  
  
Hermione stood speechless. She didn't know that this is what went on inside of Melissa's head. She realized how selfish she was for saying that Melissa had ruined her only chance to be happy. Hermione pointed her want at Melissa's cheek and healed the wound.

"I'm sorry for how I acted Melissa. But I had every right to get mad. I knew that our relationship was going downhill; I just didn't want to see him kiss someone else, to really concrete that the relationship was over. But in the end, I suppose it was inevitable. We fight too much, and we're better off as friends." Hermione offered a smile at Melissa.  
  
"That was lovely to watch... but do you mind getting out of my bathroom?" Moaning Myrtle was sitting in the windowsill.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry Myrtle." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Me too. Enjoy your night..." Melissa took her things and followed Hermione out of the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11:: The Latter Of The Two

Chapter 11:: The Latter Of The Two

Draco released Harry from their kiss. He turned and smiled at Crabbe and Goyle, took Harry's hand and started to walk away from the two boys.  
  
"Draco! You just kissed me infront of Crabbe and Goyle!" Harry squeezed Draco's hand and smiled as he whispered.  
  
"Yeah... I did. Quite well of you to pick up on it."  
  
"Aren't you worried about what is going to happen? Won't they tell everyone?"  
  
"Maybe, Maybe not. Though I don't expect that they will really understand what just happened between us – they have the combined brain mass of a dying gnat." Draco's laugh was joined with Harry's. He put his arm around Harry's shoulder.  
  
After a long silence, Harry spoke in a muted tone trying unsuccessfully to cover up the emotions he felt. "So... does that mean that you don't care if people know...?"  
  
Draco thought for a while. He looked down at the ground and then up at the castle. "... No."  
  
Harry put both his arms around Draco's waist and smiled against Draco's cloak. "Does that also mean that we're... dating?" He looked up at Draco, and took in his scent. To Harry, he had the most amazing natural smell – he smelled roughly spicy and of something kind of sweet – the mix was absolutely intoxicating.  
  
"... No."  
  
Harry abruptly stopped and let his arms fall from Draco's waist.  
  
"We're not dating? Then what the hell did you just do Draco? If you didn't mean to date me, then why did you just... UGH!" Harry couldn't form his mouth around the words that he wanted to say, so he settled for a noise instead. Draco walked over to Harry and picked him up the way a husband would carry his bride. A small scream came from Harry's wide-open mouth and his eyes became large as he wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's neck, trying not to fall.  
  
"Nah Potter, it means we're 'going-out'. Dating is a term used to often – it's tiresome to me."  
  
Harry began to squirm. "Draco! Put me down!" He was laughing. Draco placed Harry back on the ground and smiled at him. Harry smiled widely and nearly jumped down Draco's throat when he kissed him – so to speak. Harry began to massage his tongue against Draco's, and slightly bit his lip before releasing him.  
  
Draco stood with his arms at his side and stared at Harry, his eyes were wide with shock. "I... I didn't think you were capable of _that_ kind of kiss..."  
  
"There is a lot of things about me that you don't know, and that you definitely should take the time to get to know... just ask Cole – I gave him a run for his money more than once a night..." Harry said slyly as he kissed Draco again. Harry loved the feeling of Draco's tongue against his. This was better than anything he could have ever imagined, his tongue tasted like mints.  
  
Draco ended the kiss with a gasp for air. "Jesus Potter... I had no idea what I was getting into..." His lips were bright pink – to match his cheeks, his breathing was rapid. Harry had found Draco's soft spot. He smiled inwardly of his discovery.  
  
"If you want to receive any more kisses like the ones you have recently experienced – you will start to call me Harry. No matter how large the urge to call me 'Potter' is." Harry winked as he took Draco's hand and began to walk towards the school.  
  
Draco walked close beside Harry, periodically glancing down at his new boyfriend.  
  
"Why are you looking at me?"  
  
"I'm just amazed at how much you changed after the time span of 20 minutes..."  
  
"Really? Or are you thinking of other – less innocent things?"  
  
Draco was taken aback by the directness of Harry's question. He knew exactly what he was thinking. Harry was a completely different person, and seemingly enough – quite... sexual. "The latter of the two..."  
  
Harry laughed and buried his head in Draco's shoulder. Draco was comforted by Harry's touch. "I knew it. You're such a horn dog my dear."  
  
"Dear? No Malfoy will be referred to as 'dear'." Draco said very matter of factly as he closed his eyes and re opened them with the lifting of his eyebrows.  
  
"This one will, or he won't receive the granting of the latter of the two."  
  
Draco stopped and his mouth dropped. "What?!" He stared at Harry in disbelief; he had a small smile forming on his lips.  
  
Harry continued to walk ahead. "You heard me. I know you want me, so you'll have to learn how to listen to what I say – it'll come in handy in the near future." Draco hurried to catch up with Harry and lightly pinched his butt as he laughed. Harry emitted a squeak.  
  
"Now that is the kind of noise that I like to hear. I like it when you act cocky." Draco snorted at his own sexual innuendo.  
  
"I'm as cocky as they come." Harry chuckled as he put his arm around Draco's waist.  
  
"An allude to something more?" Draco secretly hoped that it was.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you... dear?"  
  
Draco heartily laughed. This was better than he had expected – he had no idea what the real Harry was like, and he was beginning to think that he would definitely have to stick around for a large amount of time to find out everything that Harry had to offer. Draco just shook his head smiling and placed his arm around Harry's shoulders.  
  
"Wait a second..." Harry stopped and faced Draco. He put his hands to Draco's cheeks, turned his head and looked at his ear. "You're... you're wearing the earring I ..."  
  
"The earring that you bought at the jewelry shoppe in Diagon Alley. I received it a couple weeks ago from Hedwig. I've been wearing it ever since I got it from you. You just haven't noticed until tonight." He gave Harry a lopsided smile.  
  
"No... I didn't..." Harry's cheeks suddenly went red. "You - you like it then?"  
  
"No, not really." Harry looked up at Draco with his eyebrows knitted with hurt. Draco smiled at the easily swayed boy. "I love it," He placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. "Thank-you Harry."  
  
"Oh... Good, I'm glad then." Harry quickly smiled at Draco. The way that Draco said his name was horridly sexy. How was Harry going to keep himself off of Draco long enough to find out all about him? This was going to be a _hard_ task – no pun intended.  
  
Harry and Draco had been walking in silence for a while, until they came upon the school. They took each other's hands, as they stood at the entrance to the school, unmoving, and unblinking. Their hearts were pounding.  
  
"Are you ready...?" Harry looked through the gates.  
  
"...As ready as I can be." Draco's voice was shaking, but he offered a reassuring smile and squeeze of Harry's hand as they took their first step onto the school grounds as a couple. 


	12. Chapter 12:: Humming Does Wonders

This portion of the story brings the **R** rating. This is my first time writing this kind of thing, so beware, Haha!   
Miss hpfan1375:: Your request - remember it? Yeah... it's going to come true. Hehe...!  
  
Chapter 12:: Humming Does Wonders  
  
The two boys walked at a fairly quick pace. Draco had put on his sneer, and Harry walked with a straight face. Harry's palms were sweating, he was also quite sure that Draco's were too. Harry spotted two 7th year girls standing just inside the school entrance, laughing. The girls stopped and immediately looked down at the boy's hands.  
  
"Are... are they holding hands?" one raven-haired girl leaned over and whispered to her friend. The other friend couldn't manage any words so she just nodded her head. Both pairs of eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"Hey Draco..."  
  
Draco turned his head briefly and nodded at the raven-haired girl. "Celeste."  
  
The girls were left in shock as Draco slipped his arm around Harry – seeking comfort. Draco was clearly scared beyond belief, Harry could feel Draco's energy pulsing as he slipped his arm around Draco's waist.  
  
"It's okay Drake... we're okay. Just breath." Harry whispered into Draco's ear.  
  
Draco took in a deep breath and nodded. He saw Draco wipe his forehead with the back of his hand. _"This must be harder for him than I imagined it to be... he must really love me in order to be able to do this..."_ Harry thought as he looked down the hallway.  
  
Just as the couple thought they were home free, they rounded the corner and came face to face with a huge group of 7th years. They were obviously just emptying out from the party. Draco and Harry's hearts stopped for a brief second. Harry ventured a smile at the group, slid his hand along Draco's back, and somehow found his hand. He squeezed it and whispered again, "Breath Drake... Breath." He noticed that Draco had been holding his breath as soon as they saw all of the people. Harry took initiative, wanting to get Draco out of this situation and lead him through the shocked crowd. The people who were standing around parted almost immediately down the middle to let the boys through. Harry didn't pull Draco, as he knew that Draco would still want some sort of control over this situation, instead they walked side by side, Harry let Draco take a slight lead. When they made it through the crowd, Draco stopped and turned around to face the crowd.  
  
His heart was beating wildly as he addressed the shocked people. "Have you got a problem with my boyfriend and I walking past?"  
  
Harry smiled as he heard a few gasps in the crowd: "Boyfriend?", "What?!", "Oh My _GOD_...!". Harry came out from behind Draco and smiled, he spoke with confidence.  
  
"Yes, if you have a problem, please do step forward and speak your mind."  
  
There was silence. No one had expected Draco nor Harry to say anything. "Good." Draco turned around and walked towards the Slytherin dorms.

Harry looked up at Draco."Why are we going towards your dorm?"  
  
"Because I have a private room, and currently - I don't think I can manage being alone." Draco looked ahead as he walked. Harry nodded his head. The boy's soon reached Draco's room; Harry didn't hear the barley audible password as they passed through the painting. Draco lead Harry up the stairs and turned left down a hallway. He opened the first door to the right and let Harry in.  
  
The room was beautiful. Draco's bed was in the center of the farthest wall from the door, allowing access to both sides, the comforter was a dark forest green, and it looked to be made of clouds. The bed had a canopy of flowing silver silk. The carpet that covered the stone floor was almost as large as the room itself. It had a pattern in silver embroidered all along each length of the sides. There was a desk opposite Draco's bed against the wall, and two nightstands on either side of the bed.  
  
"Holy shit..." Harry's jaw was wide open.  
  
Draco was on his way to the bed and he sat down on it. Harry rushed over towards Draco after he had locked the door and put a silencing spell on the room, he had a feeling that he didn't want this conversation to be heard – suddenly, he was thankful that the next day was a Saturday.  
  
Draco was silent as he sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Harry kneeled down infront of him and wasn't sure if he was supposed to touch him or not, so he placed his hands on his own knees. Draco looked up; tears were running down his cheeks. Harry silently moved to kiss Draco's tears away. Draco uttered a laugh and smiled.  
  
"God that was frightening wasn't it?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Slightly."  
  
"Slightly? I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest!"  
  
"Well it didn't, did it? You're fine, I'm fine, they're shocked shitless."  
  
Draco smiled. Harry got up, sat down near the pillows on the bed, and beckoned Draco to come sit beside him. Draco instead, laid down, placed his head between Harry's crossed legs, and looked up at the canopy. Harry started to smooth Draco's hair with his fingers smiling. They were silent for a decent amount of time.  
  
"I don't think I would have been able to do that with anyone but you," Draco got up and sat cross-legged infront of Harry so that their knees were touching. He took Harry's hands in his and intertwined their fingers as he bent forward to kiss him. It was a light peck, and it wasn't to go further. "Thank-you."  
  
Harry smiled as they rested their foreheads against each other's. "... We don't have to go through this if it makes you that upset." Harry wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say. Draco flipped his hair out of his face and smiled at Harry, still holding his hands.  
  
"It didn't make me upset. It just gave me a huge rush. I wouldn't change that for the world." He leaned forward and kissed Harry again, only this kiss was longer. Draco ventured to lightly stroke Harry's tongue with his. Harry responded quickly. Draco leaned back and looked into Harry's eyes, he untangled their fingers and moved to take Harry's glasses off. He set the glasses lightly on the bedside table. "You have beautiful eyes, Harry. You shouldn't hide them behind glasses."

Harry smiled. "Thank-you..."  
  
Draco sat and stared into Harry's eyes a moment longer before leaning over and pushing Harry back onto the bed. He hovered overtop of Harry and began to kiss his neck. A moan escaped from Harry as he bit his lip.  
  
"Drake... should we – should we be doing this so soon..." Harry moaned again and moved to kiss Draco's lips. Draco stopped just millimeters from Harry's lips.  
  
"...Only if you want to. The ball is in your court." Harry answered the question with a kiss. He ran his hands along Draco's chest, until he reached his shoulders. It was then that he realized that they were both in togas. Harry burst out laughing. Draco immediately stopped and looked at Harry. "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Because we're both in dresses!"  
  
Draco looked down and began to laugh. He laughed for a few moments longer until he realized that Harry had started to slip the toga off of Draco's shoulders. With a smile on his face, he helped Harry with the rest, kissing as they went, they somehow ended up standing.  
  
Harry had successfully gotten the toga off of Draco, and looked at the nearly naked boy. Harry's eyes traveled from Draco's toes and up his legs. His gaze wavered slightly when it reached Draco's crotch. Harry's eyebrows went up quickly as he looked at Draco's face. Harry smiled and walked towards him.  
  
"You're still dressed."  
  
"That I am." He stopped a couple feet from Draco. "Care to change that?"  
  
"Very much so."  
  
Draco walked around Harry and ran his hand along his back. He kissed the back of Harry's neck and watched his skin rise with goose bumps. Draco smiled to himself. He moved his hands down Harry's back – he could feel his muscles underneath the thin fabric tighten. He slowly started to undo the piece of rope that Harry had used as a belt, and threw it to the ground as he walked infront of Harry; careful to make sure his hands lingered over his butt as he walked. Harry's skin started to rise again. His touch was feather light. Draco pushed his body against Harry's and whispered in his ear. "Don't be afraid of me Harry... I won't hurt you."  
  
Harry made a slight grunting noise as he smiled and looked to the ground. Draco smiled and bent down to grab the bottom of the toga still on Harry's body. He started to lift it over Harry's head and smiled as the fabric revealed his body. Draco was surprised at Harry's shape. Then again, Harry did play Quidditch – he had to be in shape. Harry lifted his arms in the air as Draco lifted the toga over his head. He threw the fabric aside and smiled.  
  
Harry's cheeks had gone red as Draco looked at his well-toned body. Harry suddenly moved forward and ran his hands down Draco's chest, when they reached his groin lines he moved them back and tucked his fingers into the back of Draco's boxers, pulled Draco towards him and leaned forward to kiss his collarbone. Draco moaned.  
  
Draco ran his hands along Harry's arms, over his shoulders and found his hair. He took a hold of Harry's head and moved it upwards so he could kiss him. Harry's heart began to race as he stopped the kiss and moved his hands up towards Draco's shoulder blades. "Draco... I love you..."  
  
Draco whispered back, "I love you too, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled against Draco's hair and started to move his hands down Draco's back again until he reached his boxers. "This is okay...?" Draco merely nodded, not able to form any words. Harry smiled as he started to pull down Draco's boxers. Harry's eyes went wide once he had gotten then off.  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
Draco looked down and went red. He looked at the ceiling smiling and rolling his eyes. He then looked at Harry; his eyes were still quite large.  
  
"No wonder you're a Slytherin – it's-"  
  
Draco laughed. Harry suddenly realized how it must look to see your boyfriend with his eyes huge looking down. "Oh God... I'm sorry..." Harry's cheeks were bright red when he looked up.  
  
"It's all right – as long as you're happy about it."  
  
Harry gulped. "Oh... I am..."  
  
"Good. Now I want to see just how cocky you are."  
  
Harry stopped, and began to smile. "Your lead."  
  
"...Indeed."  
  
Draco slid his hands down the front of Harry's boxer's smiling. He began to tug at his boxers until he had them around Harry's ankles. While he was down there, he took the opportunity to say some truly romantic words.  
  
"Holy shit..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Draco quickly looked up. His pale cheeks were slightly pink. "Nothing..."  
  
Harry smiled and took Draco's hand. He led him over towards the bed. Harry let Draco lay down on the bed first, and was suddenly really glad he had put the silencing spell on the room. Harry straddled Draco and began to kiss his neck. Draco ran his hands along Harry's back.  
  
Draco spoke in-between kisses. "Is... there... can... we..."  
  
"I cast a silencing spell on the room. Yes."  
  
Harry moved down between Draco's legs and looked up into his eyes. "This is the part where you will have to listen to every word I say, and obey them, alright?" Draco merely nodded; he wasn't sure what Harry was going to do – but he had a vague idea. Harry smiled. "Good."  
  
Harry kissed the region around Draco's penis and slowly moved his way up the shaft with short quick kisses. Harry stopped at the head of his penis and looked up at Draco. His head was leaned back and his eyes were closed. He was breathing quickly and was clenching the fabric on the bed. "I want you to hold your breath until I tell you to let it go." Draco nodded quickly and took in a breath.  
  
Harry continued to lick and suck at the head of Draco's penis. Harry placed his lips over the head of Draco's penis and decided that he was going to lightly hum and see what it would do. As he hummed, he looked up at Draco. Draco's eyes were wide open as was his mouth. His back was arched and if the sheets had been alive, they would have been crushed to death by his grip on them. No sound came from Draco's mouth – he was obediently holding his breath. _"Good boy..."_ Harry thought as Draco's legs started to squirm as Harry continued. Harry hummed a little bit louder and Draco looked down at Harry. His eyes were completely shrouded with passion; the look on his face was priceless. Harry looked up, and nodded his head, not stopping.  
  
"OH MY BLOODY GOD!" Draco screamed out and moaned he was trying his best not to squirm. The low groans that escaped from Draco's throat caused blood to rush to Harry's groin. It was hard for Harry to keep control over the situation, but he somehow managed to. Harry kept Draco on the edge of orgasm for well over 20 minutes - 20 amazing and very loud minutes. After he finally ejaculated, Draco lay on the bed panting as Harry crawled towards him with a smile on his face.  
  
"Jesus Harry... that... that was......" Draco's face was red and his body shone with sweat. He couldn't say the rest of the sentence. Harry smiled. He let Draco recover for a few minutes.  
  
"That was your welcome for the earring."  
  
"For that tiny earring I got that...?"  
  
Harry nodded and smiled. "That's just one of the tricks I have up my sleeve." He winked.  
  
"You know more? I would be happy with just that for the rest of my life... it was amazing."  
  
Harry laughed and started to kiss Draco. They were kissing passionately when Draco slowly moved his hand down Harry's chest, and stopped at his crotch – preparing to return the favor. Draco started to move his hand up and down on Harry's shaft and continued to kiss him. Harry emitted a low moan into Draco's mouth and his lips stopped moving. Draco took the opportunity to move down Harry's body. He kissed every inch of him that he could until he reached his navel. He tentatively stuck his tongue inside it quickly before he let his tongue trail down to Harry's crotch, enjoying the salty flavor of Harry's skin.  
  
When he reached Harry's penis he placed his lips over the top and began to work his magic. He paid attention to the crevice just underneath the tip of his penis with his tongue, still moving his hand up and down Harry's shaft. He decided to try humming like Harry did, and was delighted to receive a screaming moan when he did so. Draco seemed to have practiced oral sex more often than Harry did, and managed to keep him on the edge of orgasm for well over 30 minutes. When Draco finally let Harry ejaculate – it was accompanied by a very loud scream. Draco smiled and moved towards Harry's face, kissing his chest randomly as he moved.  
  
Harry lay on the bed with his eyes closed breathing very rapidly. Harry finally opened his eyes to see that Draco was lying on his side beside Harry with a soft smile on his face. Harry smiled and moved closer towards Draco so that their skin was touching.  
  
"I definitely love you now if I didn't before..." he spoke into Draco's chest. Draco only laughed as he smoothed Harry's hair.  
  
"What do you say to a shower...?"  
  
Harry lay on the bed for a moment taking in Draco's scent before he answered. "... Sounds good to me."  
  
Harry leaned up and kissed Draco's nose as he got up and walked towards the bathroom. Draco lay on the bed a moment longer and watched Harry walk away. _"Quidditch definitely does the body good..." _Draco laughed softly as he got up and followed Harry.  
  
After they showered, and cleaned the bed – the boys lay in each other's arms breathing evenly and slowly. Harry was wearing a pair of Draco's pajamas – he decided that he was going to take them in the morning. Harry sighed as he curled up next to Draco.  
  
"Goodnight..."  
  
There was no answer. Harry looked over at Draco - he was sleeping. Harry laughed softly and kissed his slightly open lips before he fell asleep himself.


	13. Chapter 13:: Friends At Last

My Beautiful Readers,  
  
Thank-you everyone for the comments on my story so far! The reason I've been updating soooo much is because... err... well: I can't stop writing! Found out, that writing is a definite passion of mine, I absolutely love it. Expect this story to go up to a possible 30plus Chapters! I try to make each chapter at least 1,000 words – and that isn't too hard to achieve. I've been getting some info from my friends on what types of things to write... and that's helped me tons. I have about 1 million ideas fluttering around in my head.... YAA! ON TO THE CHAPTER!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 13:: Friends At Last  
  
The news of Harry and Draco spread through the school like wildfire. By Saturday morning, everybody knew. The only people, who were really opposed to the idea, were a few Slytherin's. Everyone seemed to already know the truth. Though it was still a huge shock - they had all seemed to almost get over it over one nights sleep. The other thing that everyone had heard about was the fight that happened between Ron, Hermione, and Melissa. This year, the school was full of scandals.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room alone early on Saturday morning. Hermione had just finished getting ready for the day, and she was on her way down to the same place. When Hermione had reached the entrance to the common room, she saw a shock of red hair and froze.  
  
"... Hermione..." Ron called her name quietly as he sobbed.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure if he was calling to her or not, so she quietly walked towards his chair. When she reached him, she kneeled down beside the armrest. He looked over at her. Tears streaked his face.  
  
"Oh Ron..." Hermione reached over and wiped away his tears.  
  
"Hermione I'm so sorry for last night... I – I don't know what..." Ron started to cry again. Hermione got up, took his hands, and pulled him out of the chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly as he sobbed. "I'm so sorry Hermione..." Her cloak muffled his voice.  
  
Hermione pulled back and put her hands on his cheeks. She looked into his eyes, and spoke in a whisper. "Please Ron... Don't cry. It's okay, I forgive you." She kissed his cheek and put her arms around his neck again. "I love you Ronald Weasley." She whispered into his ear.  
  
Ron pulled away from her. "You know that I love you more than anything, right...?" He was still crying.  
  
She smiled and nodded. Ron let out a muffled laugh as he smiled and kissed her. "You have a good right hook 'Moine."  
  
Hermione laughed. "That's what Harry told me when he watched me punch Draco in third year." She smiled, as she walked towards the table to organize the centerpiece. "Go wash your face and we'll go eat breakfast together, okay?" Ron nodded and walked off in the direction of the bathroom. Before he disappeared, he asked one more question.  
  
"This means we're back together... right?"  
  
"Of course it does." Hermione smiled and rushed him off to the washroom. "But it also means that we still have to talk about what happened last night."  
  
"I know..." Ron yelled to her over the running water. "I know..." he said more quietly to himself. He was glad that she was his again, after last night – and what he said... he didn't think that anything he could say would make her talk to him again.  
  
Melissa had been standing at the top of the stairs of the girls' dorm. She heard everything that had happened downstairs. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat as she walked downstairs to greet Hermione.  
  
"Good morning Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked up at Melissa and offered a small smile. "Morning."  
  
"You and Ron are... back together then...?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, it does Melissa. I do not expect that you will further chase him?" She looked at Melissa from the corner of her eye.  
  
Melissa looked down at the wooden chair that she had placed her hands on. "No... I don't suppose I will." She sighed heavily and looked back at Hermione. "Now it's my turn... I need to tell you why it happened."  
  
"I thought you told me everything last night Melissa...?"  
  
"Not everything..."  
  
Hermione stood back and crossed her arms. She looked at Melissa and held her head high. "What is left to tell me then?"  
  
"Umm... the fact that the reason he kissed me was because I cast a spell over him when we were spending those two weeks together. It acts sort of like a love charm. I wanted him to love me instead of you so badly – so I researched a spell and made it to give to him. Even though I knew that the way he felt was fake, I so wanted to kiss him, and have him tell me all the beautiful things he did..." Melissa was looking at her fingers and picking at a piece of loose wood on top of the chair. "I'm sorry for deceiving you," She looked up at Hermione. "Will you accept my apology?"  
  
Hermione unfolded her arms and placed a hand on Melissa's arm. "Of course. But know if you mess with my love life, or any part of my life for that matter – you will suffer the consequences." She squeezed Melissa's arm to make sure Melissa had understood her. Melissa nodded and began to walk back upstairs to change.  
  
Ron came out of the bathroom in time to see Melissa's hair swish behind the wall. "What did she want...?"  
  
"She apologized for casting a spell on you in order to make you have feelings for her. The spell is the reason why you acted the way you did last night." Hermione took the elastic from around her wrist and tied up her hair.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Some sort of love charm... So really, I should be the one apologizing to you. I did break your nose..."  
  
"That's alright – even if I was under a spell, I shouldn't have done what I did."  
  
"You had no control over that Ron, you were being controlled by the spell." Hermione smiled as she walked out of the portrait. "Now lets hurry, people are starting to wake up... Oh! Have you seen Harry since the party?"  
  
"No... well I did hear a rumor that he was holding hands with Draco as he came back into the school last night."  
  
"I heard the same one actually. Do you think it's true?"  
  
"Yeah, the story was the same from every student I saw last night. They can't all be lying. If it is true, then I'm happy for them."  
  
Hermione smiled and slid her arm around Ron's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes, I hope it's true as well. Harry deserves to be happy for once in his life."  
  
Ron nodded and opened the door to the Hall.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Draco stirred as the sunlight fell across his face. He woke with a start when he noticed that he was sleeping next to someone. He soon settled when he remembered the night before, and that he was sleeping next to Harry. Draco smiled at the sleeping boy and smoothed his wild hair out of his face. He placed a kiss on Harry's scar and watched as Harry stirred in his sleep, first his eyebrows wrinkled at the touch, but a small smile soon spread across his lips. Draco marveled at Harry. He looked so blissfully happy and angelic when he slept. Draco's stomach suddenly started to become full of butterflies as he looked at Harry. He was suddenly overcome with a complete sense of happiness. Draco tried his very best to suppress the urge to scream aloud in joy.  
  
Harry's eyes slowly opened. He slowly got up on his elbow and looked around the room rubbing his eyes. He wondered why everything was fuzzy. Harry looked around until he met eyes with Draco. A smile spread across his lips. "Good morning."  
  
Draco repositioned himself as Harry lay back down next to him and snuggled against his chest. "Morning."  
  
"Did you sleep well...?"  
  
Draco nodded. "It was the best sleep of my life I would suspect."  
  
"Mine too." Harry smiled and began to play with one of the buttons attached to Draco's shirt. "What time is it?"  
  
Draco shifted slightly and looked at the clock. "10:23am, Saturday morning."  
  
"Oh... Okay...."  
  
"Something's wrong?"  
  
"No, I was just thinking about last night. So many things happened... Are you afraid of what people are going to say when we leave your room?"  
  
Draco remained quiet as he fiddled with the seam on the bottom of Harry's shirt, he didn't answer for a while. "... Yes, but as long as you are there with me – I'll be alright." Harry smiled and moved to give Draco a kiss.  
  
"I'll always be here for you when you need me," He smiled softly as he kissed Draco again. "Always." Draco smiled and rested his head atop Harry's.  
  
"I love you, Harry."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The boys lay in bed in silence for a long while until they decided that they had better get ready to face the day, and their fellow students. They left Draco's room, dressed casually and holding hands. They walked through the Slytherin common room smiling and laughing – completely ignoring all of the looks they received. The boys walked confidently towards the Hall to have an early lunch, not letting go of each other's hands as they walked. When they reached the hall, Hermione and Ron greeted them.  
  
"Are you both alright?"  
  
Harry smiled and looked up at Draco. "We're alright. You and Ron are alright?"

"We're alright, too." Hermione smiled and slid her arm around Ron's waist.  
  
"Did you two enjoy your evening after the party which is now henceforth been dubbed as 'the night of living hell'?" Ron laughed, and winked at Harry.  
  
"Well... right after the dance wasn't too enjoyable – but after was... alright." Draco smiled and looked down at Harry, he didn't want to share what had happened between them, but somehow – Ron and Hermione already knew. They simply nodded and giggled quietly.  
  
"Join us for lunch?"  
  
"Ahhh... Yes! I'm absolutely famished!" Harry laughed as they entered the Hall.  
  
The conversation over lunch was relaxed. But by the end of it, both couples were engaged in conversation with their mate, and almost completely ignored the couple opposite to them. No one interrupted them, but plenty of people stared. It was only to be expected.  
  
"Hey guy's and gals!!" Elle bounded happily over towards the table they were sitting at. Hermione's face lit up, and she jumped up to hug her.  
  
"Good afternoon Elle! How are you?"  
  
Elle held on to Hermione's hands and smiled happily. "I'm absolutely fantastic!"  
  
"Aren't you always?" Hermione laughed and embraced Elle again with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"What's this all about?" Harry looked at Hermione and Elle with one eyebrow raised. "Why are you two so close all of a sudden...?" The girls turned to look at Harry, and gave him a look that – if it were to be translated, would sound like something along the lines of _"Don't you know anything?"._  
  
"Oh... well Elle and I have been friends for a lifetime and a half, I met her a long time ago. She lived next door to me until about 2 years before we came to Hogwarts. We've been friends pretty much our whole lives – we just haven't really seen nor spoke to eachother a lot since we've been here this year."  
  
"Yeah! We got into a huge fight over the summer holidays. We met last night by chance and started to speak again... worked things out and I comforted Hermy tons – she was a basket case." Elle smiled down at Ron and winked. Hermione's eyes went wide and her cheeks bright red – she hadn't expected Elle to say that she had been crying about Ron the whole night and into the early morning. So she smiled and sat back down next to Ron.  
  
He looked at her and smiled crookedly from the side of his mouth, a trademark Ron smile. Elle leaned on the table and eyed Draco and Harry.  
  
"So... the rumors are true, ne?"  
  
Draco looked up from Harry's eyes smiling. "What?"  
  
"The rumors, are they true?"  
  
"Err... Yeah." Draco nodded his head and took Harry's hand under the table. Harry looked over at the Hall door. Melissa had come down for lunch.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
Ron looked up from his lunch at Harry and then towards the door. Melissa began to walk over towards their table and sat next to Harry.  
  
"Morning..."  
  
Ron looked up at her and smiled. "Morning." He had answered before anyone else. Elle looked between Ron and Melissa and smiled.  
  
"Morning sunshine!" Elle winked at Melissa.  
  
Melissa looked at her friend and gave her a huge smile. "Morning moonbeam!" The whole table started to laugh at them. Melissa and Elle sat there with their eyes wide, looking first at eachother then at everyone else.  
  
"What?" They both said in unison.  
  
Hermione stopped laughing and looked over at Melissa and Elle. "Nothing, it's just funny how you two greet eachother – that's all."  
  
"It's not funny... it's normal. Are you saying we're weird because we greet eachother like that?" Elle frowned slightly.  
  
"Of course not Elle! You aren't weird – you're just both... err... different, that's all." Harry smiled.

"I happen to prefer being different, rather than a sheep like the rest of you." Melissa scoffed and looked towards Elle with a private smile across her lips. Elle joined in and emitted a loud _"Baaahhh!"  
_  
Everyone burst into laughter again. They had all consciously decided to drop what had happened the night before, and decided to simply be friends, it was much easier in the long run than talking about what had happened.  
  
"This is what I'm going to have to put up with if I'm going to be with Harry? Oh God..." Draco moaned and rolled his eyes smiling.  
  
"Of course it is! It'll do you some good – we'll help you wrench that precious stick out of your ass!" Elle laughed. Draco's eyes went wide and the whole table erupted in loud laughter.  
  
"Hey now – leave my boyfriends ass alone, that's mine to tend to." Harry laughed and winked at Draco, this had only added to the already loud laughter.  
  
"What is this? Pick on Malfoy day? Jesus!" Draco said in-between gulps of laughter.  
  
"No, this is initiation into our slightly perverted secret society. I believe that you have just been accepted – don't you think?" Elle looked around at the table and smiled.  
  
"Definitely!" Ron smiled. He looked over at Melissa. "You're welcome to join aswell if you'd like?" Melissa's lips spread into a smile as she nodded.  
  
"Any friend of Harry's is a friend of ours, Draco." Hermione reached over, laid her hand on Draco's, and smiled.  
  
It seemed that the disastrous party had brought everyone together in one fowl swoop. They were an unlikely group of friends, but that only made the mix all the more interesting.  
  
"I'm suppose that you have all sorted out your differences...?" Dumbledore smiled as he approached the table. The 6 people looked around at eachother. None of them were sure what to say.  
  
"It seems so, Headmaster." Hermione offered as she looked at Melissa and smiled. Dumbledore nodded and winked at Hermione as he walked towards the front of the Hall, to take his place among the few other teachers who were already seated there, eating their lunches.


	14. Chapter 14:: Love, Laughter and Friendsh...

Chapter 14:: Love, Laughter, and Friendship  
  
"Neville, dear – stir the potion clockwise – not anti-clockwise. Didn't we go over that?"  
  
"We did Professor Black, but-but I keep forgetting..."  
  
"Aye, Aye..." Professor Black searched the room for someone to help Neville with his potion. "Hermione! Come here please."  
  
Hermione dropped her quill and made her way over to Professor Black. "Yes?"  
  
"I need you to bring your things over here so you can help Mr. Longbottom please? I want him to do a good job on this one..." Neville's cheeks went red as he looked down into the bubbling sapphire potion.  
  
"I don't mean to ruin anything, Professor..."  
  
Professor Black smiled down at Neville and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know dear, I know. I just want to take precautions. You can't afford to blow this one up – it's mighty important." She smiled and winked at Neville.  
  
Harry looked down into his potion. "Why are we making a love potion? It isn't valentines day for months."  
  
"Professor Black said that it was 'mighty important'. Maybe we're going to have to make it for a mid-term exam or something..." Ron stirred in a few ingredients when he suddenly looked up at Harry. "Do you figure that this is the potion that Melissa used on me the night of the dance Harry?"  
  
"She used a potion on you?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and nodded. "Hermione told me she came down and said something about using a love charm me... do you think this one is it?"  
  
"A love charm? This is a potion Ron, you drink it... you don't wear it. Did Melissa give you anything?"  
  
"Yeah she gave me a watch because I was always late for classes and meeting her for organizing the dance thing. She gave it to me... umm... right after we started. Why?"  
  
"Do you still have it?"  
  
"No... It broke Friday night after the fight."  
  
"Oh. Okay – that explains a lot then."  
  
Ron tilted his head and knitted his eyebrows together. "Explains what?"  
  
"The reason you ended up crying on Saturday morning... since you weren't wearing the watch – the spell wore off or something. It broke because your feelings for Hermione were to strong to be swayed by a love charm."  
  
"Love charms are horridly dangerous things. They can cause trouble in the most unexpected places. No one should ever mess with a love charm unless they know exactly what they are doing..." Professor Black was standing over Harry and Ron. "The potion is turning green. Add the olphai leaf now, or it'll be ruined." Professor Black smiled and walked towards the front of the room.  
  
She clapped her hands and along with that movement – gained the attention of Seamus and Dean. "CLASS! Please add your olphai leaf to the potions! Remember to stir them in clockwise not counter clockwise! And for pity's sake, be careful!"  
  
The class nodded and from the left side of the room Seamus and Dean's cauldron over boiled with a green bubbly liquid. "Oh noo... DEAN! You didn't add the olphai leaf!"  
  
"I thought you were going to do it? Aw geeze, now it's ruined..." Dean stopped and looked at the potion. "And turning purple?"  
  
"Boys, Boys, Boys..." Professor Black leaned on the table, vaguely aware that she was creating quite the large amount of cleavage as she leant over the cauldron. Seamus and Dean looked straight at her bosom and went red in the cheeks. "Please do pay attention to what I'm saying," she lowered her voice and caught their eyes with hers. "And if you choose to stare at my bosom, please do so without my knowledge?" She started to laugh as she cleaned up the mess with magic. She smiled and walked towards the front of the room singing an old Irish folksong.  
  
The bell rang for lunch, and everyone but Seamus and Dean left the classroom. "If you would boys, I have an engagement that I must attend – can you please close the door on your way out? Don't linger to long either please."  
  
"Okay Professor."  
  
"Thank-you Dean." She smiled warmly and left through the teacher's entrance to the room.  
  
"She's so pretty... too bad she's older than us hey?"  
  
"Seamus! She's a teacher!"  
  
"You were eyeing her too!"  
  
"Shut up and pack your books – I'm starving..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Neville stopped Hermione on her way out into the yard to meet her friends for lunch. "Thank-you for helping me Hermione..."  
  
She smiled. "It's not a problem Neville. If you need help – ask me okay? At least this time we got the potion right... and it was Seamus and Dean whose potion was ruined."  
  
Neville nodded and laughed as he headed off in the direction of the hall. Hermione quickened the pace she was walking at in order to reach her friends.  
  
"Eww... PDOA's are not needed boys... it's lunch." Elle wrinkled her nose up and turned towards Melissa to hide her face.  
  
Draco and Harry laughed. "It's not my fault... he started it." Harry pointed at Draco and suffered a smack on the arm.  
  
"I did not. Eat your sandwich." Draco laughed as he watched Harry smile and take a bite of the sandwich Draco had given him.  
  
"You are both just so cute!" Melissa had cupped her hands, tilted her head to the side and put her hands under her chin smiling  
  
"Malfoy's aren't cute Melissa... we're spiteful, crude, and-"  
  
"Cute!" Elle added as she ducked an incoming piece of food. "I'm joking!" Harry tired to hide his face as he laughed. He leaned in towards Draco and whispered in his ear after everyone had found their own conversations.  
  
"Thank-you for putting up with my friends. You've had to sacrifice so much just so that you can be with me – and now you have to be seen with us... I can't help but feel bad."  
  
Draco smiled and shook his head. "Like you said before," Draco paused and looked down. "My mum is dead, my dad is as good as dead... who am I trying to impress?"  
  
Harry frowned and took Draco's hand. "I'm sorry about that comment... I shouldn't have said it no matter the situation." Harry was playing with the Slytherin ring on Draco's left hand ring finger.  
  
"It's okay Harry... it's the truth. It hurts... but it's the truth." Draco took Harry's hand in his and smiled as he kissed his cheek.  
  
Melissa glanced over at them. They were sitting with their foreheads resting together talking in small voices. Melissa felt an urge to have the same thing. She was amazed at how quickly everyone had accepted her – even though she had caused so much trouble. Elle looked over at her friend and took her hand.  
  
"Don't worry Sunshine, you'll find someone who is perfect for you in every way. I promise." She offered Melissa a smile and squeezed her hand. Melissa looked up and smiled into Elle's eyes.  
  
"Sometimes I feel like we should have been sisters, or cousins..."  
  
Elle tilted her head to the side. "Why?"  
  
"Because we're so alike, and we always seem to know exactly what eachother is thinking."  
  
Elle smiled. "That's what a best friend is for isn't it?" She put her hand to Melissa's cheek and smiled the smile she reserved for Melissa alone. "I love you, Sunshine. Don't ever forget that, okay?"  
  
Melissa smiled and nodded. "I love you too."  
  
"And if all else fails, we'll just have to get married! We can be two old grannies, sitting on creaky rocking chairs on an old broken down porch protecting our dying strawberry patch and feeding our 1000 hungry cats." Elle smiled and her eye twinkled. "We could scare off little muggle children all day long."  
  
Melissa burst out laughing. "You're crazy."  
  
"But that's the whole reason you love me isn't it?"  
  
"It sure is." The girls laughed together. Melissa hadn't been this happy in a long time. Elle always knew what to say to cheer her up, and make her feel like she was worth the skin she was in. Melissa remembered the time that Elle had given her a necklace for Valentines Day and had and inscription placed on the back of the locket, which read; "To Melissa - my soulmate, my friend, my guiding light. I love you." Inside was an animated picture of Elle making faces and laughing, and Melissa on the other side, simply smiling and laughing beautifully as she always did.  
  
The bell to end lunch rang, and Elle jumped up and offered Melissa a hand. "Walk with me to my next class?"  
  
Melissa smiled and got up. "You bet!"  
  
Hermione and Ron got up and started to walk towards their next class. Ron turned around and waved at Draco and Harry. "Don't forget Quidditch practice tonight Harry!"  
  
Harry got up and smiled. "Yeah Ron, I won't! See you soon!"  
  
Draco started to walk towards the school humming. "What class do you have?"  
  
"I've got Herbology. You?"  
  
"Transfiguration."  
  
"Herbology is on the way to Transfiguration, mind if I walk you?"  
  
"Not at all." Draco took Harry's hand and hurried into the school. 


	15. Chapter 15:: Indescribable Perfection

Chapter 15:: Indescribable Perfection  
  
"He's so gorgeous..." Elle sighed as she looked over at Ethan. He was reading the paragraph Professor Carroll had assigned in Defense Against The Dark Arts.  
  
Melissa placed her finger at the beginning of the next sentence she was to read. "Who?"  
  
"Ethan Brown..." Elle pointed slightly to her left.  
  
Melissa smiled. "Definitely." It was nearing the middle of November; Melissa had gotten over her feelings for Ron with the help of Elle.  
  
"Girls. Please keep your noses to your books and do not speak for the rest of the class." Professor Carroll was standing over them frowning.  
  
"Yes Professor Carroll." Elle and Melissa turned back to their books.  
  
Ethan looked up from his books and over at Melissa. His eyes were aquamarine blue, his hair curly, short, and a light sandy brown. His skin was slightly tanned, his body well built. He was among one of the tallest boys in 7th year. He was in the school choir, as was Melissa.  
  
Melissa turned her head slightly and a lock of hair fell over her shoulder and onto her book. She lightly flipped back the hair and rested her head on her hand as she read. At that moment, she looked up at Ethan and smiled. He smiled back warmly.  
  
The bell to class ended and the students started to pack up their books and head towards the door. Melissa stayed behind and stepped beside Ethan as she left the room. She nudged him lightly and smiled.  
  
"Hi."  
  
He looked down. The sun was hitting her face perfectly and it made her beautiful eyes shine. "Hey." He smiled at her.  
  
"Are you going to be at choir tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yeah. But I'm having troubles with one of the songs..."  
  
"Oh? Which one?" She tilted her head slightly to the right.  
  
His heart began to flutter as he looked at her. "The song I will." Ethan started to laugh  
  
"Oh... That's our duet isn't it?"  
  
Ethan nodded.  
  
"Oh... Well why don't we meet after dinner in the music room and go over it? I could use some practice, I haven't sang it in a while. What do you say?"  
  
Ethan blushed. "Sure... I'd love to... how does 8 sound...?"  
  
"Great! I'll see you there, Ethan." Melissa smiled as they parted ways. She met Elle in the hallway on her way to the common room. She was glad that last class had just ended.  
  
"I need to start on my homework, I'm meeting Ethan after dinner to practice for our duet."  
  
"Oooohh!!! A date?"  
  
"Don't be silly Elle. It's practice for school. He's having troubles with it, and I haven't sung it in a while – so it's perfect practice. Get any ideas like that out of your head Elle!" Melissa laughed and walked through the portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Ethan walked towards the Ravenclaw tower. He was watching his feet as he walked. He looked up just in time to see Elle bounding towards him.  
  
"Helloooo Ethan!"  
  
Ethan smiled and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Hey there Elle. How's it going?"  
  
"Wonderful! I heard that you have a date with Melissa tonight." Elle winked at him.  
  
"It's not a date Elle, we're going over the song for choir after dinner." A thought suddenly flashed through his mind. "Did she say it was a date?" Elle was nowhere to be found. She had left as quickly as she came. Ethan rushed through his homework and on to dinner.

* * *

8o'Clock had come and gone, and Melissa was sitting at the piano playing a small tune. She wondered if Ethan was going to show up or not. She let out a rather large sigh as she hit the C key.  
  
Ethan opened the door quietly looking around. He saw Melissa sitting at the piano her back was towards him. He walked up quietly behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. Melissa jumped.  
  
"AH! Oh... Ethan! Don't do that, you scared me!" Melissa smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Melissa," His ears went red as he stood beside her. "I didn't mean it, and I thought you would have heard me."  
  
"No, you move to quietly for me to notice. Sit down, we'll warm up." Melissa smiled kindly as they went through their voice warm ups.  
  
"Good! Now what was it that you were having trouble with?"  
  
"It's not the song itself, it's the duet part. I know how it's supposed to sound and everything, I just haven't had the practice to sing it with you so it's difficult to imagine how it will work."  
  
"I felt the same way, lets start here..." she pointed to the music sitting at the piano. Ethan nodded and cleared his throat and began.  
  
_"Who knows how long I've loved you  
You know I love you still  
Will I wait a lonely lifetime  
If you want me to-- I will."_  
  
Melissa smiled at Ethan as he sang. He had a beautiful voice and she thought it was adorable the way he picked at his music sheet when he sang; he was clearly nervous. She readied herself for her part of the song.  
  
_"For if I ever saw you  
I didn't catch your name  
But it never really mattered  
I will always feel the same."  
_  
Ethan smiled and looked into Melissa's eyes as she sang. Her voice reminded him of how an angel would hear if they were to sing. She had perfect control over every note – and sang with amazing confidence. The time came that they were to sing together.  
  
_"Love you forever and forever  
Love you with all my heart  
Love you whenever we're together  
Love you when we're apart.  
  
And when at last I find you  
Your song will fill the air  
Sing it loud so I can hear you  
Make it easy to be near you  
For the things you do endear you to me  
You know I will  
I will."_  
  
Ethan and Melissa's voices harmonized beautifully as they sang. They looked eachother in the eye as they sang. Melissa's smile gave Ethan confidence, that simple smile caused him to sing the best he had in his life. Ethan moved closer towards Melissa as the song began to end, took her in his arms, and started to twirl around the room. Melissa erupted in laughter before the song was over. Her delightful laugh filled the room.  
  
"Ethan! Ethan this isn't singing!"  
  
He smiled and dipped her; her hair swept the ground as he swung her up again into his arms. Their faces were close as he smiled. "I know." Melissa looked into his aquamarine eyes smiling, but her face soon started to straighten the longer she gazed into his eyes.  
  
"...What?" Their bodies were pressed up against eachother; neither of them seemed to notice how close they were.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes, Ethan." Melissa smiled and moved her hand slightly lower on his back.  
  
Ethan's cheeks went slightly pink as he looked down at the floor for a second, then back at her. "Thank-you..." Melissa smiled. She was suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss him. She felt safe in his arms – it felt right.  
  
Ethan placed his hands on either side of her face; he leaned forward slightly and placed his lips on hers. Melissa welcomed the kiss. He wasn't nervous, he wasn't afraid to kiss her. He felt as if they had been dating for years, the kiss was comfortable and perfect. Melissa ended the kiss and stepped back slightly smiling.  
  
"...I..." She smiled as she pressed her lips to his again. They wrapped their arms around eachother savoring the moment, not wanting it to end. Melissa was in a state of euphoria. She ran her hands up his back and to his neck. Her hands were cold as she caressed the exposed skin at his neck. Ethan laughed slightly and his skin rose with goose bumps. Melissa opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh... Ethan I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
  
He smiled at her and shook his head. "It's alright, don't apologize." He began to shake as he took Melissa's hands and braided their fingers together. "I won't forget this moment, Melissa." His voice was full of tenderness when he looked at her. She broke into a smile.  
  
"Neither will I." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "I know it sounds odd... but I don't ever want to be without you... there is something about you that makes me feel safe... I can't really explain how I feel... it's indescribable."  
  
Ethan smiled at her and stroked her hair affectionately. "Melissa, I feel the same way."  
  
"You do?"  
  
Ethan nodded. "Definitely."  
  
Melissa kissed Ethan again only this time it was more passionate. She ran her tongue along his lips to signal for him to open his lips. He did so, only to be greeted with her tongue tenderly caressing his. He only started to move his tongue after a few moments. When they ended the kiss, Ethan started to laugh slightly.  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
He paused shortly. "Because that's the first time I've ever kissed like that..." he was afraid that she was going to start laughing.  
  
"...Did you like it?"  
  
He looked up at her and nodded. He started to chew on his bottom lip. "Your tongue tasted nice." She laughed and gathered him in a hug.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it." They stood in silence taking in each other's scents as they hugged.  
  
"Where does this take us Melissa?"  
  
"Hopefully to couple status..."  
  
Ethan's face contorted into a giant smile. He nodded and kissed her again. Melissa and Ethan took each other's hands and walked out of the room and towards the courtyard. Elle was passing by when she saw them walking away from her. She smiled as she saw Ethan lean in and kiss Melissa's hand; Melissa had finally found someone who would love her, as she so greatly deserved to be loved.

**Lyrics: The Beatles - I Will ©**


	16. Chapter 16:: Christmas is Nearing Hogwar...

Chapter 16:: Christmas is Nearing Hogwarts  
  
The days before Christmas were nearing, as was Christmas break. All his teachers were loading on the homework, as it was to be expected – they did it every year. Harry sat on his windowsill late at night – a few days before Christmas break was to begin. Harry and Draco also seemed to be getting into a lot of fights as time passed.  
  
_"It's just Christmas Draco, it's nothing special."  
  
"Nothing special? Harry, we're going to be some of the only people staying here at Christmas. We'll be able to spend our first real holiday together, and it's no big deal?"_  
  
Harry was beginning to tire of Draco putting huge amounts of pressure on Harry to organize something special for them to do on Christmas Eve. He hadn't suggested that Harry plan something – but he knew that it would stop Draco from complaining if he organized some kind of dinner for the two of them. Harry sat with his head resting on his knees looking at the snowflakes fall peacefully to the ground.  
  
Harry wondered if his mother, father and if Sirius would approve of his relationship with Draco. Harry could only satisfy himself into believing that all three would accept it, knowing that it may be a lie. It was times like these, late at night; close to Christmas that Harry wished his family was still alive. He hated staying at Hogwarts during the Christmas Holidays, never having anyone to go to or visit. His life was at Hogwarts.  
  
He was happy that he had found Draco, and that they loved eachother. Some days it felt like that was all he needed to survive and keep on going - but today it seemed as if the love shared between them wasn't enough. Harry felt empty inside. He longed for the loving touch of his mothers hands, he longed for the kisses that he barley remembered. The only time he had ever remembered her voice was when she was screaming before her death.  
  
"You okay Harry...?" Ron yawned as he turned to face Harry.  
  
"What? Oh... Yeah, I'm fine. Go to sleep."  
  
Ron rolled out of bed and walked towards Harry. "I know something-" Ron yawned as he began again. "I know something is bothering you, out with it."  
  
Harry looked out the window. The smile on his face was small and forced. "I just miss my family..." Harry looked back at Ron.  
  
He stood there and scratched his armpit. "I'm sorry." Ron didn't have any idea what to say to that. He had an over abundance of family in his life. The boys each had something to be jealous of. Harry had loads of money, and Ron had a family.  
  
"It's alright, Ron." Harry smiled and looked out the window again placing his head back on his knees. Ron stood there for a moment longer before making his way to the bathroom. When he came back, he noticed that Harry was crying. He walked over the sill, took Harry's arm in his hand, and pulled him up into a hug. "I don't know what it feels like to not have a family to go to, or what it's like to only have your friends to rely on for support and love Harry... But I'll be here for you when you need me. You can trust me on that."  
  
Harry nodded into Ron's chest and heaved a sigh. "Thank-you." Ron smiled and led Harry to his bed.  
  
"Try to get some sleep before classes. We have a test today in Divination... That crazy old bat better not make us tell her what is going to happen when Saturn is crossing Pluto's path when the day is cold and the sun is hidden behind some great tree – and what kind of dangerous nonsense it can result in." Harry laughed, and Ron rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.  
  
"I wonder how we manage to pass that class sometimes, and why we keep taking it." Harry laughed as he lay down on his bed covering himself in his comforter.  
  
"Probably because my mum keeps getting us the damn textbook and we feel to bad to tell her we don't want to take that class anymore because it's a load of rubbish." Ron yawned and tuned to face Harry. "Do you think we'll graduate? Do you ever worry about that?"  
  
Harry paused and thought for a moment before he lay on his side to face Ron. "... All the time." They looked eachother in the eyes for a few moments longer. "Then I wonder what we are going to do after Hogwarts, were we're going to live, what kind of jobs we're going to get..." Harry paused and looked down at the piece of fabric he was fussing with. "Or if we'll get married... and have kids."  
  
Ron smiled. "We'll get ourselves a life, live with eachother, work as Quidditch players, and we'll both marry happily and have tons of kids with bad hair."  
  
Harry laughed. "Both of us?"  
  
"Both of us."  
  
"Go to sleep you pansy's... we have a test tomorrow." Seamus threw a pillow at them and smacked Ron square in the head.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Seamus! Bloody hell..." Ron was rubbing his eye – the pillow had smacked into it and the fabric brushed against his eye. Ron launched the pillow back at Seamus and laughed when it hit him with a grunt. "Night Harry."  
  
Harry smiled back at Ron. "Night."

* * *

"I failed the test. That old goat did ask about that Pluto, Saturn junk! How dare she do that, what a horrible thing t-"  
  
"For Christ's sake Ron, _shut up_! It's not like she crept into the dorm at night and took down notes about what we were saying about her class. Just study next time, maybe _that _had something to do with you failing the test."  
  
"You're just bragging because you passed the test Harry."  
  
Harry shoved his test mark infront of Ron's face. "RON! _I passed by two points_! Why on earth would I brag about that?"  
  
Ron shot him a glare. "I don't know it just seems like something you'd do!"  
  
"Uugh... RON! Since when do I brag about low passes? Since when do I brag about anything?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
  
"Then _why_ did you say it?"  
  
"_BOYS!_ Stop it this instant!" Hermione had dodged between them before either could throw a punch – if that's the way the conversation was headed. Harry and Ron glared at eachother. "Just because you failed one of Professor Trelawny's stupid tests doesn't mean that you have to scream at eachother over it!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "I'll talk to you both later." Ron and Hermione turned to look at him leave.  
  
"What is wrong with him?"  
  
"Obviously you, Ronald."  
  
"What did I do?!"  
  
Hermione sighed, rolled her eyes, and grabbed his arm to direct him away from Harry.

* * *

Harry was looking down at his test when he was slapped in the butt. He whirled around and shot the person who did it a deadly glare. When he realized that it was Draco, he softened his look only a little.  
  
"Whoa... what's wrong with you?"  
  
Harry thrust his test into Draco's hand and began walking. "Ron."  
  
"... Ron? Did Ron do your test? Is _that_ why you did so horrible?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and breathed angrily. "No... Ron is accusing me of bragging about this mark."  
  
"Why would you brag about such a bad mark?" Draco quickly changed the subject when he noticed the look in Harry's eyes. "I was kidding, calm down, Harry. Ron was probably just pissed off because he got a lower mark than you."  
  
Harry sighed heavily. "Yeah. I suppose so, but-" Harry turned to face Draco with his hands in the air and smacked him across the face. "Oh my God... Draco – I'm so sorry..." Harry put his hand to Draco's cheek with a worried look on his face.  
  
Draco laughed and put his hand over Harry's. "It's fine, Harry. Let's go outside for a while...?" Harry looked at Draco a moment longer and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Hello, by the way."  
  
Draco smiled. "Hi."

* * *

The two boys walked around the grounds for a while. Harry wouldn't let Draco touch him, or hold his hand. It seemed that these days, Draco was clingy – and Harry hated almost every minute of it.  
  
"Why won't you let me touch you?"  
  
"What...? I let you touch me all the time." Harry was slowly moving farther away from Draco before his arm was caught. Harry made a face at the touch.  
  
"Not as of lately, Harry. When I touch you... you make that face at me. It makes me feel like you're disgusted by my touch, something that at this point, I don't think is very far from the truth."  
  
Harry rolled his shoulders and looked into Draco's eyes taking his hands. "I'm sorry Draco, I get moody around the Holidays. Some days I just don't like being touched. It's not that your touch disgusts me, because it doesn't – it sends me to the moon and back..." Harry smiled and took Draco in his arms for a hug, resting his cheek on Draco's jacket. "It's just that it makes me sad that I don't have a family to go to for the holidays – and I never will. I just end up rejecting all human contact most of the time because I feel sorry for myself. I've never had someone to be with alone over the Holidays before," Harry looked up into Draco's eyes, still holding him tightly. "It's weird to have someone be in love with me. I can't really explain how I feel, I'm not doing a proper job now – but please forgive me for the way I've been acting. I can't stand the thought of loosing you, I love you too much..."  
  
Draco smiled back at the boy, and took him in his arms, resting his head on Harry's. "This year will be a first for the both of us then. Your first year with someone to be with, and mine... without a family." Draco ended the embrace and started for the school. "This year will be really different Harry, but I'll try my best to make it your finest," Draco smiled down at the Gryffindor. "Okay?"  
  
Harry smiled back. "Okay. And I'll try my best to make it your finest."  
  
"You don't have to try Harry, you've already made it the best year of my life simply because you love me."  
  
"You're such a girl, Draco."  
  
"Well... I don't like being on top, it only fits." Harry and Draco burst into laughter as they entered the school grounds.

* * *

The last day of classes had just ended, and everyone had started to pack their bags to ship off to their families for the week. Harry sat on his bed and watched all his friends back their bags noisily. Harry drew his covers up around him and lay down facing the window next his bed. The day was dying, and the snow became alive.  
  
"Hey Harry...?"  
  
"What." Harry responded without shifting his position in his bed.  
  
"I'm sorry for being such a prat the other day. I was just upset because I got a lower mark than you did..."  
  
Harry smiled to himself – Draco was right. Draco was almost always right. "Yeah, It's fine Ron."  
  
Ron walked over to Harry's bed and sat down beside him. He was holding a package as Harry turned to face him. "I got you a gift," He passed the blue and silver wrapped present in Harry's direction. "I couldn't afford much...so- "  
  
"Thanks Ron. I got you one too..." Harry shifted his weight and leaned over the side of his bed searching underneath it for Ron's gift. Harry flipped back up red in the face, his hair was almost standing straight up as he readjusted himself to face Ron. "Here." Harry tried to tame his hair as Ron marveled at the size of the gift. It was in a huge red box with a huge gold and silver ribbon to match.  
  
"It's huge... you shouldn't have spent so much on me..." Ron suddenly felt bad that the gift he got Harry was so small.  
  
"It's alright – don't feel bad. It was actually rather cheap." Harry laughed. Ron looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Cheap to you, and cheap to me have different meanings Harry."  
  
"Same difference."  
  
"...Same difference?"  
  
"Yeah. It shouldn't matter how much we spend on eachother Ron. I would happily just get a hug and a 'Happy Christmas' from you than a gift."  
  
Ron smiled and got up to place the new gift in his trunk. "I'm going with Hermione to her family's house for Christmas break."  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"God yes. I'm so scared to meet her dad. What if he doesn't like me or thinks I'm too poor or something...?"  
  
Ron was obsessed with the fact that he didn't have a lot of money to his name, and thought that since he didn't have any – that would change everyone's opinion of him. "I'm sure they'll like you Ron, and if they don't – Hermione will set them straight. She won't let anyone bad mouth you."  
  
Ron smiled and sat on his bed. "I hope you're right.... Hey! Are you spending Christmas with Draco this year...?"  
  
Harry looked down at his hands. "Yeah. It's going to be weird," Harry looked up at Ron with no trace of a smile on his face. "Spending Christmas with him."  
  
"... Why?"  
  
"I don't know..." Harry looked past Ron and to Seamus who was smacking Neville with a pillow. "Because I've never actually spent Christmas with someone who loves me."  
  
"You've spent it with Hermione and me," Ron paused and looked around. "We love you."  
  
"Yeah, but it's different with Draco. Like this'll be the first time you spend Christmas alone with Hermione. I don't know – its kind of hard to explain." Ron nodded and got off the bed.  
  
"I had better finish packing. Me and Hermione are leaving really early tomorrow morning to meet her parents." Ron offered Harry a small smile before leaning over his trunk to shove in another pair of pants.

* * *

**AN::** Sorry this chapter is so...odd. I'm starting to get disinterested in the story, and after I finish the 5th book, I'm going to start another story. So this one may be updated a little less frequently – much like how it's been this week. I'll still write this one, but will probably be a bit more active here after I've finished my diplomas. –nod, nod- Thank-you all for the reviews! Much love to all of you! I'll try to update this one tomorrow before I go to my dad's for the weekend. 


	17. Chapter 17:: You Give Me Life

Chapter 17:: You Give Me Life  
  
"See you, then." Harry smiled as Ron and Hermione turned to catch the train back to the station to meet her parents for the holidays. "...Safe journey."  
  
Draco came up beside him and put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "It'll be alright Harry, we'll get along fine without them. Come on, let's go eat breakfast?"  
  
"Yea, alright." Harry turned and walked hand in hand with Draco to the great hall. They sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table, nearest to the teacher's tables. Draco and Harry ate their breakfast in silence. Harry picked at his bacon and sighed.  
  
Draco stopped chewing and swallowed. He opened his mouth a few times before speaking. "Are you unhappy with me? With us?"  
  
Harry looked up at Draco. His eyebrows were drawn together and he looked generally sad. "No." Harry reached for his hands and smiled. "If anything you always make me happy. I just miss Ron and Hermione."  
  
"They've been gone not even 45 minutes, Harry."  
  
Harry looked away from Draco and towards the door. "I know." He looked back at Draco and smiled. "We'll find things to do, I'm sure of it." Harry got up and leaned towards Draco kissing the smiling boy's forehead.  
  
Draco got up, walked over to Harry's side of the table, and sat straddling the bench. "I love you, Harry."  
  
"I love you, too Draco." Harry realized as he kissed Draco that he hadn't said 'I love you' to Draco in days. With that thought, he scooted towards Draco and threw his arms around his lover's waist smiling. "I'm sorry that I haven't said I love you more often..."  
  
Draco smiled and tried to tame Harry's hair. "That's alright, as long as you say it at all and mean it – I'm okay." Harry got up and took Draco's hand.  
  
"What do you say to a walk around the castle? I haven't been to a few places in a really long time – and I'd rather like to take a walk."  
  
Draco nodded and followed Harry out of the hall. Just as they got to the door Pansy poked her pug like nose around the corner, and stood directly infront of them. "Where are the two love birds going now, hmmm?"  
  
"We are going no where that would interest you, Parkinson."  
  
"Now, Draco – that's no way to treat a lady."  
  
"I see no lady."  
  
Pansy huffed and brushed past Draco smashing her body into his shoulder. _"Filthy, dreadful faggot."_ Draco rolled his eyes and continued to the left.  
  
"She's quite the charmer." Harry smiled.  
  
Draco snorted and dropped Harry's hand. He set his pace to a brisk walk. "Draco... _HEY!"_  
  
Draco stopped and turned towards Harry. He was standing slightly out of the doorway. He hadn't noticed that he started to walk like he used to – or that he had just abandoned Harry. "What? Aren't you coming?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and took his time catching up to Draco. The two boys walked around the first floor until they found a staircase, and stood in silence as it swung in a new direction – as they often liked to do. They strolled around the 2nd floor, with no particular direction in mind, when Harry spoke up.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"What do you mean, Pot-... Harry?"  
  
Harry stopped and stared at Draco. He had turned around abruptly and answered him tersely. Draco hadn't called Harry 'Potter' in a very long time. Harry curled his lip. Draco noticed and softened his features before walking towards Harry who was standing ridged with his arms crossed.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Exactly my point, Draco. What's happening to us?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing? How can you call of the multiple fights we've been having, and you just now almost calling me Potter again, _nothing_?"  
  
"I – I wasn't thinking, Harry. I said I was sorry."  
  
"You shouldn't have to think about what to call me, Draco."  
  
Draco stood in silence and watched Harry's face blankly. "What..." Draco looked at the ground and back at Harry before continuing. "What are you saying then?"  
  
Harry stood in silence and his eyes started to fill with tears. He looked at Draco as a tear fell from his eye. His bottom lip started to tremble as he looked at the floor, watching his tear splatter on the stone beneath his feet. "I'm saying, Draco... that... we need to-"  
  
Harry wasn't able to finish before Draco marched past him in a flash of robes. He had a sneer on his face as he looked down at Harry when he passed.  
  
"I... _DRACO! COME BACK_!" Harry turned and screamed at Draco as he stormed past a couple of fourth years. He nearly sent them flying to their feet as he turned sharply to go down the stairs. _"DRACO!!!!"_ Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, yet still heard the quick footsteps of Draco's boots. The fourth years stood in silence holding eachother for balance and watched Harry's face skew up in anguish and bolt after Draco. They stepped aside quickly as Harry rushed past them as he meant to follow Draco.  
  
Harry had made it down the stairs, though tears were burring his vision, he saw Draco's robe's turn the corner. Harry broke in to a run and followed him, pushing past everyone who now seemed to be purposefully getting in his way. Harry was stopped by Pansy. She stood infront of him and grabbed his arms.  
  
_"FUCK OFF PANSY!"_ Harry tried to get past her.  
  
"Not before you tell me what you did to Draco."  
  
Harry took out his wand and pointed it at her face. _"MOVE."  
_  
"No."  
  
"I'm warning you Pansy, _MOVE IT!"_  
  
Harry's face had gone red, and tears were streaming down his cheeks. "What did you say to him, Potter?"

Harry had lost his temper; he nearly slapped her, but then grabbed her shoulders and threw her into the arms of a passer by rather roughly. The boy who had caught her fell down with the unexpected weight of Pansy on top of him.  
  
"GOD _DAMNIT_ POTTER!!!!!"  
  
Harry started to run again as he came face to face with the freshly closed dungeon door that belonged to the Slytherins. He started to bang on the door screaming. _"DRACO! LET ME IN! I DIDN'T FINISH WHAT I WANTED TO SAY!"_  
  
Professor Black came out of her office to see what the commotion was. "Harry? _Harry!_ What's going on?"  
  
"I need to speak to Draco Professor..." his eyes hurt from the amount of tears flowing. "Please... please let me in to speak with him... I have to speak with him..."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry... You simply aren't allowed to go in to the Slytherin dorm. It's not allowed..." Black looked sadly down at Harry.  
  
Harry was choked by his sobs and slid to the ground. "Please... Please Professor... let me see him... _please_..." Harry had dropped his head to his hands and began to cry. "I have to fix... I need to see him..."  
  
"I – I'm sorry Harry... I can't..." Black looked at Harry one last time before turning back to her office and closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
Harry was left in the hallway before the door with his knees drawn to his chin crying. The people who heard the commotion had followed him and were all standing at the entrance to the dungeon hallway - they were all watching him cry. No one moved to comfort him, move him, or help him. They all simply stood there in silence.

* * *

Draco slammed the door of his private room and ripped out the earring that Harry had given him and threw it across the room. Draco screamed as he punched the wall._ "GOD DAMNIT! I FINALLY FIND SOMEONE WHO LOVES ME – AND HE BREAKS IT OFF!!!"_  
  
Draco stood in the middle of his room panting, blood was seeping into the collar of his robes. He hadn't noticed that he ripped the earring straight out of his ear; he didn't feel a thing. Draco walked towards the bed and sat on it, putting his face into his hands. He started to cry. He had flashbacks of the night they spent there, the night of the dance, he thought of Harry's smile and the twinkle in his forest green eyes when he laughed. Draco was breathing hard as he made his way to the bathroom.  
  
He stood with his hands on the edge of the counter and stared at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were blotchy and tear stained, his eyes red and puffy. "What am I doing? I'm a Malfoy... Malfoy's - don't - cry." Draco made a face at himself and peeled off his clothing as he got into the shower.  
  
He turned the nozzle to the hottest it could be and stepped into the shower. He didn't cry out when the burning water hit his skin. The fact that he had fallen completely for Harry made him feel dirty. He wanted to wash off every thing – to get rid of the feeling of Harry's hands on his body. Draco continued to cry as the skin on his body turned bright red with irritation from the temperature of the water.  
  
He sank to the bottom of the tub and took his knees in his arms as he cried. "Why Harry...? Why did you have to do that...? Oh God.... _God I love you... Harry..."_ Draco cried stronger than before as the water washed over his silver-blonde hair. The water had a red tinge to it as the head for the drain.

* * *

Professor McGonagall had made her way towards the Slytherin tower on Professor Black's request. Harry hadn't left the door and he was sitting against it with a far off look in his eyes, rocking back and forth silently.  
  
"Mr. Potter...?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Mr. Potter...?"  
  
Harry vaguely recognized his name and looked up with blurry, puffy eyes. "You need to come with me." Harry looked back at the ground.  
  
"Harry, please get up. You need to move." Professor Black kneeled down and looked at Harry. She moved to touch his face and he jerked back from her touch.  
  
"...I need to talk to him... I can't leave..."  
  
Professor Black stood and faced McGonagall. "He's been saying that whenever I try to get him to move. He's been blocking the entrance to the dorms. He won't move for anyone – except maybe for Ron or Hermione – and they aren't here."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded her head. Dumbledore appeared behind her and he touched her shoulder. "He won't move, Albus..."  
  
"Ahhh..." Dumbledore walked quietly towards Harry. He stood above him and waited for Harry to look up. When Harry finally did, fresh tears streaked his blotchy cheeks. "Harry, we need you to move. Come with me please?" Harry continued to look at Dumbledore as a tear escaped his green eyes. "Come on." Dumbledore leant down and took Harry's arm. He willingly got up.  
  
Black and McGonagall exchanged looks. Harry only seemed to register Dumbledore as being there. He looked blankly past everyone as they walked away, Dumbledore still holding his arm. Once they disappeared around the corner, Black spoke up.  
  
"Alright everyone, lunch is nearly ready – please proceed to the hall." They all nodded and mumbled under their breath as they walked towards the hall.  
  
"What's gotten into Harry?"  
  
"I don't know, Minerva – I just don't know. I've never seen anyone react like that to a break up – if that's what it was."  
  
"_Break up_?" Professor McGonagall's eyes widened. "When did they start to-"  
  
"Just after the dance. You can't tell me you didn't know, Minerva." 

She shook her head slowly. "No... I never thought it to be true. I've never paid attention to those sorts of silly things."  
  
Black laughed. "Well, this is clearly a sign that you should start paying attention isn't it?"  
  
McGonagall nodded. "I do hope he'll be alright..."  
  
"Time heals everything..."  
  
"I hope so."

* * *

Draco woke the next morning. His eyes were still puffy. He questioned whether or not he should get up and get dressed and leave his room. He soon decided that he wouldn't let others have the satisfaction of knowing how upset he had actually been.  
  
He slowly got up and made his way to the dresser. He slipped on a t-shirt with a black sweater overtop of it – making him look paler then ever. He wore a pair of loose, faded jeans. He didn't bother to do anything with his hair he didn't care what it looked like.  
  
He walked down the stairs and found that the students who had remained for the holidays were all sitting in the common room quietly. He met a few of their stares with a sneer and passed through the door.  
  
He walked with a straight back and nearly turned to jelly when he saw Harry round the corner. His hair was as messier than he had ever seen it, and his eyes were still red. He looked up at Draco and knitted his eyebrows together in pain before continuing into the great hall. He sat in the same place that Draco and him had sat the day before. Draco turned and sat at the Slytherin table. Pansy swooped down on him as soon as he sat down.  
  
"Did you and boy wonder break up?"  
  
He looked up and made a face at her. "... I ... Yes." He looked at Harry once he had given her the answer. His head was on his arms and his plate of food was pushed infront of him.  
  
"Good. He wasn't good for you, Draco."  
  
"And you're better for me than he is... err... was?"  
  
"Of course I am. I am a Slytherin, Draco."  
  
"What good does that do me?"  
  
Pansy was taken aback, "It does you a load of good – Slytherin is the best house – and it only works to improve your bruised ego if you started to date me." 

Draco snorted. "You would be stuck knowing you were second to Harr.... Potter."  
  
Pansy huffed and got up. "You're insufferable, Draco Malfoy." Draco smiled quickly and looked down at his food. 

Harry sighed into his sweater and rested his chin on his arm. He looked over to Draco, and noticed that he was in conversation with his fellow Slytherins. He didn't seem to feel sad or any range of emotion as he spoke with Crabbe. Harry looked away and at the table infront of him.  
  
_"I wish that Hermione and Ron were here..."_ Harry buried his face in his sweater again.  
  
"How're you doin' Harry?" Collin Creevey had sat down infront of Harry and smiled.  
  
"Mmmf..."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Harry lifted his head slightly and answered before he put his head back down again. "Fine."  
  
"That's good. Got anything planned for the holidays?" Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Oh... well my brother and I are staying here – you're welcome to come and hang out with us any time you want Harry!"  
  
"Yeah... Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure!" Collin got up as he was waved over by a few select friends.  
  
Harry rested his head in his hands and sighed. His head was pounding from the amount of crying he had been doing. Draco hadn't even waited to hear what he had to say. He just stormed past without listening. He was going to suggest that they talk about the direction their relationship was going – but Draco obviously thought that Harry was going to break up with him.  
  
Harry stood and started slowly towards the door. He felt numb as he bumped into someone. "Sorry..." he said quietly as he stepped aside.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Harry looked up. He had bumped into Draco. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before Draco broke eye contact turned to walk down the hallway. "Draco..."  
  
He stopped and turned to face him. "Yes?"  
  
"I need to talk to you..."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"I don't think there is anything to talk about _Potter_. You made yourself crystal clear yesterday."  
  
"You didn't listen to what I had to say-"  
  
"I didn't want to stick around and have to hear you say the words I didn't want to hear." Harry winced every time Draco had said 'Potter' in replace of his name.  
  
"What did you think I was going to say?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Draco snapped at him and turned on his heel to walk away.  
  
"No it obviously isn't obvious if I have no idea what you're talking about you _fucking git_!"  
  
Draco stopped and marched back towards Harry and grabbed his arm. He pulled him into a secluded hallway and spoke. "If you weren't breaking up with me, what the bloody hell were you doing then?"  
  
"I was going to – let go of my arm." Draco looked down quickly and let go, he did however retain the amount of space between them. "I was going to ask you to talk about the direction our relationship was going."  
  
Draco took in a sharp breath. "You... _what?"_  
  
"I was worried that we were going to end up breaking up if we didn't talk about our problems, Draco. But – since you thought that's the way it was going... you must think that breaking up was the right idea..." Harry turned quietly to leave.  
  
Draco spoke softly. "...Harry..."  
  
He stopped and turned to look at Draco, but said nothing. His eyes were filling with tears again – he mentally hit himself for crying again, he really was pre-menstrual.  
  
"I... Harry..." He walked closer to him, and stopped. He looked into Harry's eyes and frowned at his tears. "Don't cry..." He moved to wipe the tears off his cheeks. Harry flinched as he came closer. "Oh Harry... I'm so sorry... I had no idea..."  
  
Harry took off his glasses and stared at Draco. He looked up into Harry's eyes and was startled to find that he wasn't wearing his glasses. For the first time he noticed how alarmingly green his eyes really were. They were glassed over with tears. They stood in silence before Harry moved to touch Draco's chin. He pulled him towards his body and kissed him. Harry didn't feel there was need for words. He couldn't think of any to say. After the kiss had ended, Draco took Harry in his arms.  
  
"I don't know why I thought you were ending it – but I do know that... at that moment it was the worst feeling in the world. I felt dead, I couldn't think of what it would be like to live without you, Harry...." Harry felt something warm on his neck – he realized that Draco was crying.  
  
"Don't let me be the source of your tears, Draco... I can't bare that." He wiped the tears on Draco's cheeks away with his thumb and looked into his eyes. His green eyes were alive with emotion as he spoke again in a whisper. "I love you Draco, that won't ever change."  
  
Draco smiled as he took Harry in his arms again. "I love you too..."  
  
They stood holding eachother. They both felt as if life had returned to the broken shell they had been just a few short minutes ago. Harry only felt complete when he was in Draco's arms, he felt alive again.


	18. Chapter 18:: The Dragon Charm

Chapter 18:: The Dragon Charm  
  
Harry suddenly sat up completely straight when he awoke. He looked over at the clock. 5:18am. Harry couldn't contain his excitement and looked over at Draco. He was sleeping on his side with his back to Harry. Harry got up on his knees and kneeled over Draco. Harry smiled widely as he watched Draco breath silently. He placed a kiss on his lover's upper arm, and eventually trailed the kisses across his shoulders and to his neck. Draco rolled so that he was on his stomach. Harry bit his bottom lip as he smiled and leaned over to kiss Draco. He kissed his cheeks and lips before he leaned down and licked his ear. "Wake up!"  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"Happy Christmas!"  
  
Draco made a face and tried to roll over. Harry moved so that he was straddling Draco and pinned his shoulders to the mattress. Harry smiled brightly into Draco's eyes and leaned down to kiss his lips "Come on..." Harry kissed him. "Oh Draco..." He kissed him again. "Please wake up." Draco started to smile against the kisses and eventually broke out into a laugh.  
  
"You're like a child, Harry."  
  
Harry sat up and crossed his arms as he smiled, still straddling Draco. "You only say that because you like the idea of statutory rape."  
  
Draco broke out into laughter and pulled Harry down. Draco wrapped his arms around him and Harry folded his arms underneath his own chest so that his head rested on Draco's shoulder. Draco sprinkled Harry's forehead with kisses before sitting up with Harry still in his arms. "Why are we wasting time here? Presents await us!" Harry broke into a wide smile and his eyes went wide to go with it before he hopped off of Draco and stood beside him waiting for Draco to get up.  
  
Draco took Harry's outstretched hand and walked over to the mini tree they had set up in Draco's room the night before. There were presents all around it, covered in bright colors and ribbons. Harry clapped gleefully as he sat down infront of the presents. Draco took a place beside him and rubbed his ear. Harry looked over smiling when he noticed Draco's ear.  
  
"What happened...? What did you do?" Harry furrowed his eyes and his smile faded.  
  
"Oh... after... the fight I err... I ripped out the earring and threw it across the room..."  
  
Harry tilted his head to the side and reached for Draco's ear. "Oh Draco..."  
  
"It's alright. It'll heal and I found the earring, I can get it re-pierced after it heals." Draco smiled at Harry and kissed him. "It didn't hurt that much at the time... I felt really numb..."  
  
"Draco..." Harry leaned over and took Draco in his arms. "I'm so sorry... I hate that I made you feel that way..."  
  
Draco hugged him tightly before he released him. "Harry... it's okay. Stop apologizing – it was my fault too... now before you get blubbery on me, open this."  
  
Harry smiled and took the small box. He unwrapped the present carefully, saving the paper. Once he had gotten the wrapping off a small black box sat in his hand. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Draco.  
  
"Open it." Draco nodded towards the small box.  
  
Harry looked at the box and his heart started to race. He opened it and it revealed a small, silver ring. Before Harry could speak, Draco took the ring out of the box and slipped it on to Harry's ring finger.  
  
"A promise ring." Harry's eyes filled with tears as he took Draco in his arms.  
  
"Oh thank-you, thank-you so much Draco..."  
  
Draco smiled and kissed Harry. "You're beautiful when you cry."  
  
"Ahhh... Be quiet and open this." Harry blushed and shoved a large box at Draco.  
  
"Oooo!" Draco lifted it to his ear and shook it around. "Hmmm... What could it be I wonder?"  
  
"Well dearest – you'll have to open it and see won't you?"  
  
"Don't mock me, Harry James Potter."  
  
Harry stuck out his tongue as Draco took off the wrapping. When he lifted the lid of the box it revealed a long black trench coat. "Oh my god!" Draco stood up immediately and took the jacket out of the box. "This is amazing! I've wanted this jacket for so long!" Draco unfolded the jacket and put it on. Once he had the jacket on he swung his arms to the side. "How does it look?"  
  
"Absolutely stunning!"  
  
Draco knelt down and hugged Harry. "Thank-you so much! It's so... wow! Thank-you!!" Draco covered Harry in kisses and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"You're welcome. Here!" Harry gave him another box without looking at whom it was from. "Open this!"  
  
Draco moved and sat beside Harry and took the present. Draco moved the delicate silver bow to read who had given it to him. The smile faded from Draco's lips and he went whiter than he had been before. Harry turned to him with a large smile spread across his lips and immediately lost the smile once he saw the look on Draco's face.  
  
"What's wrong...?"  
  
"It... It's from my..." Draco's voice had fallen to a whisper; tears filled his eyes as he stared at the present.  
  
"From who?"  
  
"My mother..."  
  
"But... she's..."  
  
"I know... I-I don't know how I got it..." Draco started to open the gift and a small tag fell out of the box.  
  
_'Draco,  
  
Treasure this gift as I treasured you. I will love you always, my sweet dragon.  
  
Mum'_  
  
Draco looked expectantly at the back of the card as though he thought there would be something written. He placed the card at his side when nothing appeared. He reached for the box again and opened it. Inside lay a silver necklace with a small dragon charm. The dragon had emerald encrusted eyes, and a few choice scales had a green tinge to them.  
  
"Wow... that's beautiful..." Harry looked down at the necklace and smiled.  
  
"How did she give it to me? She's..."  
  
"Maybe it was in her will?"  
  
"...Yeah..." Draco took the necklace out of the box and put it on. "How does it look?"  
  
"It looks absolutely smashing with your new jacket."  
  
"Thanks..." Draco smiled and passed Harry another box that was addressed to him.  
  
The boys spent the next hour opening presents. They then got dressed and headed to the hall for breakfast, and were warmly greeted by Dumbledore.  
  
"I trust you had an enjoyable morning?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Absolutely!"  
  
"Wonderful! Would you care to join the other teachers and myself for Christmas breakfast? You two seem to be the only students left in the school this year."  
  
"Err... Sure." Draco nodded his head and took Harry's hand.  
  
As they sat down to a giant feast of every kind of breakfast food imaginable, Harry put his hand on Draco's thigh and whispered in his ear. "Thank-you for making this my most wonderful Christmas yet." He kissed a place close to Draco's ear and received a smile in return. 


End file.
